Journey To The Past
by unnihikari
Summary: Last Chap Up! Rasa penasaran Sarada tentang kisah kedua orang tuanya, justru membuatnya mengetahui fakta lain./"Kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku, apapun yang kau lihat saat di masa lalu, jangan mencoba untuk merubahnya. Jangan ikut campur, apapun yang terjadi. Bagaimana?"/"Baiklah, aku setuju."
1. Chapter 1: Let's Begin

**Journey To The Past**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING :** Canon, OOC (?), Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, etc.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 – Let's Begin**

Gadis berkamata itu tengah berdiri didepan pintu gerbang akademi dengan gelisah. Berulang kali ia melihat arloji ditangannya dan menggumamkan berbagai keluhan, karena menunggu seseorang terlalu lama. Tapi Sarada – gadis berkacamata itu – tak peduli banyaknya waktu yang akan dia habiskan hanya untuk menunggu orang _itu_ datang, karena Orang _itu_ telah berjanji padanya akan datang menjemputnya. Seorang Shinobi tak akan mengingkari janjinya kan? Seseorang yang diharapkan tak lain adalah ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Rintik hujan pun mulai membasahi bumi. Tetapi hal itu tak menyurutkan Sarada untuk terus menunggu atensi ayahnya disini. Tak lama kemudian, dari kejauhan terlihat sosok yang berjalan mendekat dengan membawa payung berwarna biru gelap. Sarada menyipitkan matanya menerka sosok yang tengah mendekat padanya.

Pada akhirnya hanya kekecewaan yang menyelimuti hati Sarada, ketika ia melihat warna rambut merah muda yang mencolok itu. Sosok yang tadinya ia kira adalah ayahnya ternyata adalah ibunya–Uchiha Sakura, yang datang menjemputnya.

Sarada mendesah. "Papa, mana Ma?"

Sakura bisa melihat sorot kekecewaan yang terpancar di manik jelaga putrinya itu. Sasuke, suaminya tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya untuk datang menjemput putrinya sepulang dari akademi, dikarenakan misi darurat. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya membelai lembut surai gelap Sarada.

"Maaf sayang, Papa ada misi mendadak dari _Nanadaime_. Misi darurat. Jadi Papa menyuruh Mama untuk menjemputmu." Jawab Sakura berusaha menampilkan senyum lembut.

Sarada menanggapinya dengan menggumamkan 'Oh'.

"Tapi Papa bilang janji lain kali akan datang menjemputmu." Tambah Sakura. Sakura memakaikan jas hujan pada Sarada.

Sarada diam tak menanggapi. Hatinya terlanjur kecewa. Ia pikir dengan kepulangan ayahnya dari misi jangka panjang itu, ia bisa punya banyak waktu bersama Ayah dan Ibunya. Tapi kenyataan berkata sebaliknya. Ada atau tidaknya Ayahnya, sama sekali tidak ada bedanya.

Terkadang Sarada tak habis pikir, mengapa Ibunya mau menikah dengan Ayahnya? Ditinggalkan dalam waktu yang lama untuk menjalankan misi rahasia, bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ibunya, harus membesarkan Sarada seorang diri. Tapi nyatanya Sarada bisa melihat betapa besar rasa cinta Ibunya terhadap Ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Sarada bergegas menuju kamarnya, membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian santai. Hari ini hari terakhir ujian kelulusan akademi dan minggu depan pengumuman kelulusannya. Selama beberapa bulan sebelum ujian Sarada tak pernah absen dari perpustakaan Konoha, meski sekarang ada teknologi _internet_ , tetap saja ada beberapa materi yang hanya bisa didapat di perpustakaan Konoha sendiri. Semisal tentang sejarah Konoha dari masa ke masa.

Dari banyaknya pelajaran di akademi, pelajaran yang paling favorit menurut Sarada adalah sejarah Konoha. Mulai dari jaman sebelum ada sistem satu negara satu desa, yaitu semua dibedakan menurut _klan_ mereka. Kemudian hingga akhirnya _hokage_ pertama yang mencetuskan sistem pemerintahan yang baru itu.

Meski Sarada telah mengetahui bagaimana sejarah Konoha, tetapi masih ada hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Didalam buku sejarah Konoha tidak ada penjelasan terperinci mengenai pembantaian klan Uchiha, yang akhirnya hanya menyisakan ayahnya saja.

Sarada merasa perutnya meronta minta diisi. Kegiatan ujian memang tidak menguras tenaga seperti _sparing_ tapi menguras pikiran tetap saja bisa membuat energi tubuh ikut terkuras juga. Aroma sup tomat dan tempura yang menyeruak, membuatnya melupakan _mood_ -nya yang sedang jelek itu.

"Mama masak sup tomat ya?" tanya Sarada antusias.

Sakura menoleh, menangguk, "Iya Sayang, hujan-hujan begini makan sup hangat pasti enak." Sakura tersenyum lebar. Sarada meng-iyakan.

Tak banyak berbasa-basi lagi, Sarada langsung mengambil posisi duduk disalah satu sudut meja makan. Menuangkan sup tomat ke dalam mangkuknya, memakannya dengan lahap. Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat Sarada yang tak biasanya makan selahap itu, mungkin memang karena benar-benar lapar.

Saat tengah menikmati makan siang itu Sarada tak berkomentar apapun soal Sasuke. Biasanya Sarada akan menanyakan berapa lama misinya? Atau kapan pulang? Sakura tahu Sarada masih marah karena Sasuke tak bisa memenuhi janjinya.

"Ma, boleh aku tanya?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat, lalu mengangguk, "Tentu sayang, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sarada merasa sedikit ragu saat akan mengutarakan pertanyaannya, ia takut kalau apa yang akan ditanyakan ini merupakan hal tabu untuk dibicarakan.

"Itu...soal..." Sarada merasa lidahnya kelu, "Bagaimana Mama dan Papa bisa menikah?"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Perlahan tapi pasti rona merah itu mulai menjalari wajah Sakura. Ia tak menyangka jika putrinya akan menanyakan hal itu tiba-tiba. Sakura menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya, ia bingung harus memulai ceritanya darimana.

"Eh.. _etto_...ke..kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu, Sarada?" tanya Sakura menutupi kegugupannya.

Sarada terkikik geli melihat reaksi ibunya atas pertanyannya. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa malu atas pertanyaannya sendiri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi rasa penasarannya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Kenapa ya?" Sarada memasang wajah polosnya, "Em...Papa itu menurutku sama sekali tidak romantis. Jadi aku penasaran, bagaimana Papa bisa mengajak menikah?" lanjutnya.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Papamu memang tidak romantis, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya. Dia punya cara sendiri menunjukkan perasaannya pada orang yang dia sayangi." Ujar Sakura.

Sakura masih bisa mengingatnya, bagaimana cara Sasuke melamarnya saat itu. Tanpa bunga, tanpa cincin, hanya rangkaian kata yang sudah cukup membuat Sakura tak kuasa menolak ajakan Sasuke untuk hidup bersamanya.

Sarada mendesah kecewa, lagi-lagi hanya jawaban ambigu yang didapatnya. Sekali lagi Sarada harus menelan kekecewaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sudah masuk hari ke 3 libur akademi. Itu artinya masih ada 4 hari membosankan dirumah, sambil menuggu tibanya hari pengumuman kelulusan Akademi. Ayahnya sedang menjalani misi beberapa hari kedepan. Sedangkan ibunya sibuk mengurus kliniknya, dan akhir-akhir ini sering pulang larut.

Dan untuk mengusir kebosanannya, siang ini Sarada memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan menyusuri desa. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika kedua netra hitamnya menangkap sosok yang dikenalinya. Masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama saat mereka bertemu pertama kalinya.

"Hei! Kau.." Sarada menepuk pundak sosok yang dikenalinya.

Sosok itu menoleh ke arah Sarada. Sorot matanya juga masih tetap sama, mata dengan _kekkai genkai Sharingan._ Hanya saja tak dipenuhi lagi dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian.

"Kau anak Uchiha Shin yang waktu itu kan?" Sarada memastikan.

Dia mengangguk. "Kau putri dari Uchiha Sasuke kan? Aku masih mengingatmu."

"Ya, benar." Jawab Sarada.

"Soal penyerangan waktu itu aku ingin minta maaf." Kata Shin tiba-tiba.

Sarada menggeleng cepat. "Tidak apa-apa. Jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi. Lagipula bukan kau yang salah." Ucap Sarada menyunggingkan senyum.

"Oh ya kalau boleh tahu, sekarang siapa namamu? Apa tetap Uchiha Shin?" Sarada bertanya lagi.

Shin mengangguk. "Iya. Kabuto-san memutuskan namaku tetap menggunakan nama ayahku, tanpa nama klan. Aku bukan keturunan Uchiha asli. Jadi panggil saja aku Shin." Ujarnya dengan sedikit senyum.

Sarada mengangguk paham. Beberapa saat kemudian Sarada tersentak teringat suatu hal.

"Shin, apa kau bisa menggunakan jutsu ruang dan waktu?" tanya Sarada.

Shin mengangguk. "Tentu, karena kami berasal dari satu tubuh yang sama. Kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu?"

Mendengar jawaban itu mata Sarada berbinar, terlintas sebuah ide gila dipikirannya.

"Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu? Aku ingin pergi ke dimensi waktu tertentu." Pinta Sarada dengan wajah penuh harap.

Mata Shin membulat mendengar permintaan Sarada.

"Ta..tapi untuk apa kau lakukan hal itu, Sarada?"

"Ada hal yang aku ingin ketahui di masa lampau. Kumohon bantu aku ya?" Sarada menggenggam tangan Shin erat. Memasang wajah _puppy eyes_ -nya.

Sejujurnya Shin ingin menolaknya, tapi fakta bahwa Sarada adalah keponakan dari Itachi yang notabene adalah orang yang dikagumi Shin. Membuat dirinya tak bisa menolak keinginan Sarada.

Shin menghela nafas."Baiklah, tapi pergi ke masa lampau membutuhkan _chakra_ yang tidak sedikit. Dan tidak bisa seenaknya saja langsung bisa kembali ke masa depan. Semua butuh proses."

Sarada mengangguk, menyanggupi. "Iya aku mengerti."

"Dan satu lagi. Kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku, apapun yang kau lihat saat di masa lalu, jangan mencoba untuk merubahnya. Jangan ikut campur, apapun yang terjadi. Bagaimana?" Shin mengingatkan.

Sarada nampak berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya ia kurang setuju dengan syarat terakhir dari Shin. Tapi toh dia hanya penasaran bagaimana Ayah dan Ibunya akhirnya bisa menikah. Sarada berpikir tak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak syarat darinya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Jadi kapan kita memulainya?" tanya Sarada dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau melupakan satu hal, Sarada. Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Mereka pasti tidak akan setuju kau melakukan ini." kata Shin mencoba memperingati.

Sarada menyeringai. "Kalau soal itu saja mudah." Sarada membentuk segel ditangannya. Dan...

 **BOF!**

Munculah satu _bunshin_ Sarada.

"Dia yang akan menggantikan aku selama kita pergi. Sudah tak ada masalah lagi kan?" tanya Sarada dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Shin hanya menghela napas, lalu mengangguk pasrah. "Kita berkumpul setengah jam lagi di hutan perbatasan Konoha." Kata Shin, dibalas angukan oleh Sarada.

Setelahnya Sarada segera bergegas ke rumah untuk membawa perbekalan secukupnya. Dan tak lupa memastikan bahwa bunshin-nya tidak akan bersikap mencurigakan. Dengan langkah penuh semangat, Sarada pergi ke hutan perbatasan Konoha. Tak disangka ternyata Shin sudah tiba lebih dulu dibandingkan Sarada.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Shin.

Sarada mengangguk mantap. "Tentu, _Let's begin the journey_! _Shannaro_!" serunya berapi-api.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note** :

Horeeeee nambah hutang fic lagi :D (dilempar bakiak). Mencoba buat fic bergenre Adventure. Entah bagus apa ngga, hahaha :D

Kritik, Saran atau masukan apapun diterima untuk kelanjutan Fic ini. **kecuali** **FLAME**.


	2. Chapter 2: Rencana Sarada

**Journey To The Past**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING : Canon, OOC (?), Typo(s), GAJE, ABAL, etc.**

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 – Rencana Sarada**

Sarada merasa kepalanya berputar-putar, ia tak menyangka kalau perjalanan kembali ke masa lalu membuat kepalanya pusing seperti ini. Ia mendiamkan diri sejenak untuk menetralisir rasa pusing itu, setelah dirasa cukup reda Sarada membuka kedua kelopak matanya mencari keberadaan Shin. Alangkah terkejutnya Sarada melihat Shin duduk bersimpuh sambil memegangi dadanya, butir-butir peluh menghiasi pelipisnya, napasnya pun tak beraturan. Sarada yakin Shin benar-benar tidak berbohong kalau menggunakan _jikugan ninjutsu_ ke masa lalu menguras banyak _chakra_.

Dengan sigap Sarada menghampiri rekan perjalanannya itu, lalu memberikan pertolongan dengan mengalirkan _chakra_ medis yang ia pelajari sedikit dari ibunya untuk memulihkan tenaga Shin.

"Maaf, Shin. Aku begitu egois sampai tak memikirkan akibat dari permintaanku." Sarada menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia sangat merasa bersalah.

Shin membalasnya dengan seulas senyuman. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sarada. Memang menggunakan jutsu ruang dan waktu memakan banyak _chakra_ , tapi 1 atau 2 hari keadaanku akan pulih kembali."

Perlahan peluh yang terus keluar di dahi Shin menghilang, nafasnya pun kembali normal. Shin memberikan isyarat pada Sarada agar menghentikan aliran _chakra_ medisnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Shin pelan, dibalas anggukan oleh Sarada.

Sarada mengedarkan pandangannya, kini mereka berdua tengah berada di hutan.

"Shin, jadi kita sekarang berada ditahun berapa?" tanya Sarada penasaran.

Shin menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku sendiri tidak bisa memastikan kita sedang berada dimasa hokage yang ke berapa," Shin menyingkirkan helaian daun yang jatuh dipundaknya, "Sebaiknya kita pergi ke desa untuk memastikan kita dimasa yang mana."

Sarada mengangguk setuju. Kemudian mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

" _Sugoi, Oniisan_. Kau menancapkan kunai ditiap sasarannya, bahkan yang dibalik batu!"

Mendengar suara anak laki-laki, Sarada dan Shin kompak menghentikan langkah mereka. Dengan hati-hati keduanya mendekat ke arah suara itu. Betapa terkejutnya Sarada menyadari suara itu ternyata suara ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Shin sendiri juga tak kalah terkejutnya, didepannya kini tengah berdiri sosok yang menjadi idolanya, sosok yang ia kagumi, Uchiha Itachi.

"Sekarang giliranku!" seru Sasuke dengan kunai dikedua tangannya.

"Sasuke, saatnya pulang." Itachi mengingatkan.

Sasuke merengut. "Kau bilang akan mengajariku _Shuriken jutsu_ yang baru."

Itachi mengulas senyum. "Besok aku punya misi penting dan harus membuat persiapan."

Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya, memalingkan wajahnya. " _Niisan_ , pembohong!" gumamnya.

Itachi mendenguskan tawa, lalu memberikan isyarat pada Sasuke untuk mendekat. Sasuke tersenyum senang dan berlari ke arah Itachi.

"Maaf Sasuke, mungkin lain waktu." Itachi menjentikkan jarinya ke dahi Sasuke. Sasuke mengaduh, memegangi dahinya yang sakit.

Sasuke merengut lagi. " _Niisan_ , perhatikan ini."

Mata Itachi melebar. "Sasuke, jangan nekat!"

Sasuke nekat mencoba latihan Itachi tadi, dan akibatnya pergelangan kakinya pun terkilir. Ia meringis kesakitan memegangi kakinya yang terkilir. Itachi menghela napas, berjalan mendekati adiknya itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan nekat kan? Lihat akibatnya, Sasuke." Itachi mencoba memeriksa pergelangan kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus. "Ini semua karenamu, _Niisan_." Kilahnya.

Itachi terkekeh pelan, kemudian berjongkok di depan Sasuke. Ia menoleh kebelakang.

"Naik ke punggung kakak." Pinta Itachi memberikan isyarat naik ke punggungnya.

Wajah Sasuke yang sedari ditekuk, berubah senang seketika. Ia naik ke punggung Itachi dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Itachi.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan Sarada yang melihat pemandangan itu tanpa disadari meneteskan air mata. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu pamannya, yang menurut cerita dari _Nanadaime_ juga merupakan pahlawan Konoha yang gugur. Perasaannya saat ini sulit digambarkan dengan kata-kata, jika ada kata lebih dari bahagia ia pasti menggunakannya.

Perlahan Sarada mendekat ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke, tetapi Shin mencegahnya.

"Sarada, ingat perjanjian kita kan?" Shin menepuk bahu Sarada.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu Itachi-jiisan." Rengek Sarada, dibalas gelengan oleh Shin.

 **SRAK!**

"Katakan padaku siapa kalian berdua?"

Bahu Sarada menegang seketika mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Itu suara pamannya, Uchiha Itachi. Rupanya Itachi sudah menyadari keberadaan Shin dan Sarada.

"A..aku..." Sarada merasa tercekat.

"Kami dari panti asuhan Konoha, Uchiha-san." Ucap Shin cepat. Sarada menoleh ke arah Shin, dalam hati ia mendesah lega Shin bisa cepat berpikir untuk memberikan alasan logis pada pamannya.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shin. "Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan ditengah hutan?"

"Kami sedang latihan, lalu tidak sengaja melihat Anda disini. Maaf jika kami mengganggu." Shin menundukkan kepalanya.

Itachi berganti menatap iris gelap Sarada, entah mengapa muncul perasaan tak terdefinisi dihatinya. Perasaan dekat seperti keluarga. Sasuke sendiri menatap aneh pada Sarada, ia merasa Sarada mirip seseorang yang dikenalnya, tapi siapa? Ia sendiri juga tak tahu.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, Uchiha-san." Pamit Shin menggandeng tangan Sarada.

"Tunggu!" sergah Sasuke.

Shin dan Sarada menoleh bebarengan menatap Sasuke yang tengah digendong Itachi. Itachi sendiri menatap bingung adiknya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi bingung.

" _Niisan_ , aku ingin mengajak mereka makan malam dirumah kita. boleh?"

Kedua alis Itachi terangkat. Ia heran dengan sikap Sasuke yang tak seperti biasanya ini. Biasanya Sasuke malah cenderung membatasi diri dengan yang lain.

"Aku...aku hanya ingin agar mereka pernah merasakan rasanya punya keluarga." Ucap Sasuke menunduk malu. Itachi tersenyum tipis, ia senang meski kadang Sasuke lebih cenderung cuek pada teman sekelasnya, ia masih punya kepedulian pada anak yang kurang beruntung.

Itachi mengangguk. "Kalian ikutlah dengan kami, kita makan malam bersama keluargaku."

Mata Sarada melebar, lalu saling menatap dengan Shin.

"Ta..tapi itu akan merepotkan. Kami bisa makan di panti asuhan, Uchiha-san." Tolak Sarada secara halus.

Itachi mendenguskan tawa. "Tak perlu merasa tak enak hati, Sasuke sendiri yang mengajak kalian berdua." Itachi melangkahkan kaki lebih dulu, "Ayo, eh...oh ya, nama kalian siapa?"

"Aku Shin." Jawab Shin singkat. Sasuke dan Itachi mengangguk bebarengan, lalu berganti menatap Sarada.

"Aku..." Sarada memberi jeda sesaat menatap Sang ayah, Uchiha Sasuke, "...Sarada."

"Namamu bagus!" puji Sasuke.

 _Tentu saja, Papa. Kau yang memberikanku nama itu_ , batin Sarada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

" _Tadaima_ " seru Itachi.

Mereka berempat telah sampai dikediaman Itachi dan Sasuke. Sarada memandangi sekelilingnya, tempat ini tidak berubah dari terakhir yang Sarada lihat di masa depan. Nanadaime memang sengaja merawat tempat klan Uchiha, agar tidak sampai rusak, termasuk kediaman Sasuke sendiri.

" _Okaeri_ "

Seorang wanita berparas cantik, mengenakan _apron_ berwarna merah _maroon_ muncul dari dalam ruangan menyambut kedatangan Itachi dan Sasuke. Wanita itu tak lain adalah ibu dari dua bersaudara Uchiha itu, Uchiha Mikoto.

Mikoto mengernyit. "Eh, Sasuke kakimu kenapa?" Mikoto memandang Sarada dan Shin bergantian. "Mereka berdua siapa, Itachi? Teman Sasuke?" tanyanya pada Itachi.

"Kaki Sasuke terkilir saat latihan. Dan mereka anak panti asuhan Konoha, _Kaa-san_. Sasuke mengajak mereka berdua untuk ikut makan malam. Tidak apa-apa kan, _Kaa-san_?" ujar Itachi.

Mikoto tersenyum simpul, mengangguk setuju "Tentu saja. siapa namamu, nona manis?" tanya Mikoto menatap _onyx_ Sarada.

"Sarada." Jawabnya singkat. Sarada mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk neneknya, karena ia tak mau membuat Shin semakin sulit karena ulahnya.

"Nama yang cantik, persis seperti orangnya. Lalu siapa namamu?" Mikoto menatap Shin.

"Namaku Shin. Salam kenal Uchiha-san." Shin menundukkan badan, memberikan hormat.

Mikoto mengelus lembut puncak kepala Shin dan Sarada bergantian, "Kalian anak yang manis. Ayo kita ke ruang makan. Itachi bawa Sasuke ke kamar dulu, biar ibu obati lukanya setelah mengantar Sarada dan Shin." Itachi mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Kalau saja bisa, Sarada lebih memilih tinggal di masa lalu. Ia bisa berkumpul dengan semua anggota keluarganya. Ada kakek, nenek, juga pamannya. Dengan kembali ke masa lalu sedikit banyak Sarada jadi tahu bagaimana karakter dari masing-masing anggota keluarganya.

Kakeknya, Uchiha Fugaku, bukan tipikal orang yang banyak bicara. Tapi meski begitu, kakekknya tetaplah orang yang hangat dan peduli pada keluarganya. Terlihat dari caranya mendengarkan dengan seksama celotehan Sasuke, dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya. Neneknya, Uchiha Mikoto, wanita yang cantik, garis wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Fugaku, Mikoto sedikit lebih banyak bicara, menanggapi segala keluh kesah Sasuke yang batal latihan dengan Itachi.

Dan yang terakhir adalah pamannya, Uchiha Itachi. Sosok kakak yang penyayang dan bertanggung jawab. Juga seorang yang jenius diusianya yang masih belia. Sarada sama sekali tak menyesali keputusannya kembali ke masa lalu.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya, Mikoto-baasan. Sekarang kami pamit pulang, kami takut ketua panti asuhan akan kebingungan jika kami pulang terlalu larut malam." Shin mohon ijin undur diri.

Mikoto mengangguk. "Sama-sama, aku senang sekali kalian berkunjung kemari. Lain kali berkunjung kemari lagi ya?"

Shin mengangguk, lalu mengajak Sarada untuk undur diri. Tapi Sarada malah menepis tangan Shin yang akan menggandengnya.

"Sarada?"

"Mi..Mikoto-baasan, boleh aku memelukmu?" pinta Sarada ragu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi, ia tak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk bisa memeluk neneknya sendiri.

Shin mendelik. Sedangkan Mikoto, Sasuke, tak terkecuali Itachi sendiri cukup terkejut mendengar permintaan Sarada.

Mikoto menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Sarada, menyunggingkan senyum lembut lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil Sarada. Dan tangis Sarada pun pecah, ia balas memeluk Mikoto dengan erat. Menumpahkan segala kerinduannya pada neneknya itu.

"Apa kau merindukan ibumu?" tanya Mikoto mengelus rambut Sarada.

Sarada mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "A..aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya dipeluk seorang ibu." Kilahnya.

 _Maaf, jika aku berbohong. Aku hanya ingin dipeluk olehmu Nenek_ , batin Sarada.

Saat melihat itu Sasuke merasa seperti ada yang mengahantam perasaannya. Entah mengapa ia juga ikut merasa terluka, memahami keadaan Sarada yang hidup sebagai anak yatim piatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Semenjak dari rumah Sasuke, raut wajah Sarada mendadak berubah sendu. Matanya sembab karena terlalu lama menangis. Shin yang tadinya ingin marah pada Sarada jadi tidak tega.

"Sarada..." panggil Shin.

Sarada menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada Shin "Ada apa, Shin?"

Shin mendesah."Kita harus mencari penginapan."

Sarada baru ingat kalau dia tidak sedang di masa tempatnya tinggal. Memang benar kata Shin, mereka harus segera mencari penginapan.

"Baikklah, sebaiknya kita mencarinya ke desa." Sarada mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Kebanyakan tempat penginapan di daerah Konoha sedngan penuh, karena banyaknya wisatawan yang datang dari luar Konoha. Setelah beberapa kali keluar masuk ke beberapa tempat penginapan, akhirnya mereka berdua mendapatkan tempat untuk menginap juga.

"Apa? Hanya tinggal satu kamar?" seru Shin pada pemilik penginapan. Ia memijat pelipisnya. "Apa tidak ada satu kamar lagi, Paman?"

Paman itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada anak muda. Bagaimana?"

Shin menoleh ke arah Sarada yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Sarada, bagaimana? Ini satu-satunya penginapan yang tersisa. Dan hanya tersisa satu kamar–"

"Ambil saja, kita butuh istirahat." Potong Sarada.

Kedua mata Shin melebar. "Eh? Kau tidak keberatan?" Sarada menggeleng.

 _Tapi aku yang keberatan, huh_!, Keluh Shin dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Paman. Aku ambil."

Pemilik penginapan itu tersenyum mengangguk puas,kemudian memberikan kunci kamar pada Shin.

Beberapa kali Shin melirik ke arah Sarada yang sedang menata pakaiannya di lemari. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa gadis berkacamata itu sama sekali tak merasa keberatan tidur dalam satu kamar dengannya. Apa dia lupa jika Shin tetaplah anak laki-laki?

Tanpa disengaja pandangan mereka berdua bersibobok. Shin tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Sarada berjalan mendekat.

"Shin" panggil Sarada.

Betapa terkejutnya Shin melihat wajah Sarada berada tak jauh dari wajahnya.

"Sa..Sarada, apa yang kau-..." Shin memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia gugup setengah mati, tak menyangka Sarada berada dekat dengannya. Bahkan terlalu dekat.

"Matamu berubah." Potong Sarada.

Shin perlahan membuka matanya, posisi Sarada masih sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Shin sontak memundurkan dirinya.

Sarada memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa Shin?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku...tidak tahu." Suara Shin lebih mirip cicitan.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu mengapa matamu berubah hitam? Kupikir mata _Sharingan_ itu permanen dimatamu." Tanyanya lagi.

"Eh..oh itu. Aku memang bisa merubahnya sesukaku. Saat Itachi-san, menyadari keadaan kita berdua. Aku tidak mau dia sampai curiga dengan kita berdua." Jelas Shin masih sedikit gugup.

Sarada mengangguk paham. Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

Sarada kembali termenung, ia teringat bagaimana wajah kakek, nenek, dan juga pamannya. Ia tak habis pikir ada orang yang tega menghabisi nyawa seluruh klan Uchiha dan hanya menyisakan ayahnya saja. Rasa penasarannya semakin tak terbendung lagi, Sarada bertekad mencari tahu siapa dalang dibalik pemusnahan klan Uchiha.

"Sarada, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau cari di masa lalu? Kalau bertemu dengan keluargamu, kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka kan?" tanya Shin memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Sarada menggeleng. "Banyak hal yang belum kutahu. Aku harus mencari tahu sendiri kebenarannya, Shin."

Shin hanya mengangkat bahu, berharap apapun yang dicari Sarada tidak akan membuatnya dalam kesulitan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Beautifullcreature** : terima kasih ;)

 **Rhein98** : ini udah lanjut. Makasih uda review ;)

 **Shofie Kim** : Salam kenal juga. makasih udah review

 **Uchiha forever** : Ini udah lanjut ;)

 **GamerShinobill** : terima kasih ;)


	3. Chapter 3 : Bulan Merah

**Journey To The Past**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING : Canon, OOC (?), Typo(s), GAJE, ABAL, etc.**

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 – Bulan Merah**

Bungsu Uchiha dari pasangan Mikoto dan Fugaku terlihat begitu bersemangat hari ini. Besok adalah hari pertamanya mulai masuk ke akademi ninja. Sasuke sudah lama ingin segera masuk akademi agar bisa mengejar ketertinggalan dengan kakaknya. Impiannya adalah untuk bisa bersaing dengan Itachi – kakaknya, ia ingin kemampuannya juga diakui oleh ayahnya – Fugaku. Menurutnya Itachi adalah panutannya, sosok penyayang yang jenius, sosok yang membanggakan klan Uchiha di mata para petinggi Konoha.

" _Nii-san_ "

Suara panggilan serta suara gesekan pintu yang terbuka membuat Itachi menghentikan gerakan menulisnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis khas Uchiha ketika melihat adiknya berjalan perlahan mendekatinya dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya.

" _Nii-san_ , sedang apa? Sibuk ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil melongok melihat isi gulungan yang ada di meja Itachi.

Itachi menggeleng. "Sudah hampir selesai. Ada apa kemari? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sasuke tak lantas menjawab malah membuat cengiran lucunya yang membuat Itachi menatap adiknya heran. "Malam ini boleh aku tidur di sini?"

Itachi mengernyit. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke, karena tak biasanya adik kecilnya itu bersikap manja seperti ini. Malah Sasuke sering mengeluh ketika Itachi memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak biasanya? Kau merindukan _Nii-san_ ya?" tanya Itachi menggoda Sasuke. Padahal beberapa hari ini Itachi selalu menemani Sasuke belajar juga berlatih karena sedang tidak ada misi di _Anbu_.

Sasuke merengut. "Tidak kok. Besok aku sudah mulai masuk akademi, jadi pasti nanti akan jarang bertemu _Nii-san_...jadi..."

"Hn, tidurlah denganku malam ini." potong Itachi cepat. Ia berusaha menahan senyumnya mendengar permintaan Sasuke yang terdengar berputar-putar. Ia tahu jika Sasuke akan merindukan momen bersama yang nanti akan semakin jarang didapatnya setelah masuk akademi.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. " _Arigatou, Nii-san_."

Itachi menyegerakan menyelesaikan gulungan laporan untuk _Anbu_ yang harus diserahkannya besok. Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu kakaknya selesai mengerjakan laporan sambil tiduran di ranjang Itachi. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya Itachi naik ke atas ranjang, berbaring di sebelah Sasuke. Sebelum tidur mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan berbicang-bincang soal pengalaman Itachi saat di akademi. Itachi dengan sabar menjelaskan peraturan juga pengalaman kegiatannya sewaktu di akademi dulu.

"Kau tak perlu takut apapun Sasuke, akademi hanya langkah awal untuk mengenal duni _a shinobi_. Kau sudah menyiapkan peralatan untuk memulai sekolahmu besok kan?" tanya Itachi sambil mengusap lembut rambut Sasuke yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Itachi.

Hening.

Itachi menundukkan wajahnya mengintip wajah Sasuke. Itachi tertawa pelan saat mendapati Sasuke tertidur setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar mengenai pengalamannya. Tetapi seketika senyum Itachi memudar mengingat tentang misi rahasianya yang harus dilaksanakan besok malam. Sulung Uchiha itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Setetes air mata tak mampu ia bendung lagi. Misi terberat sepanjang hidupnya, misi yang bahkan seperti sudah membunuhnya meski ia belum melaksanakannya. Tetapi sudah tidak ada jalan untuk mundur lagi, ia harus melaksanakan misi _itu_ atau taruhannya adalah keselamatan desa. Harapan terakhirnya adalah usahanya melindungi desa terlebih melindungi Sasuke tidak akan sia-sia.

"Maaf Sasuke... aku harus melakukan ini. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Mentari pagi mulai menyingsing. Sebagian cahayanya mulai masuk melalui celah korden kamar penginapan Sarada dan Shin. Tetapi Sarada tak terpengaruh terpaan sinar matahari yang mengenai wajahnya, ia masih saja terlelap dalam tidurnya. Maklum, semalam Sarada sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya mulai memikirkan cara mengetahui siapa pembantai keluarga dan klan-nya. Ia ingin tahu alasan dibalik orang _itu_ tega membantai habis keluarga dan klan-nya dan hanya menyisakan ayahnya saja.

"Sarada"

Sarada melenguh, menggeliat ketika merasakan seseorang menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Ya, partner 'misi rahasia'-nya, Shin. Dengan berat hati, Sarada membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terasa lengket, lalu mendudukkan diri di ranjang.

"Maaf, mengganggumu. Kau bilang semalam memintaku memangunkanmu pagi-pagi kan? Karena pagi ini kau berencana ke akademi." Ujar Shin mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sarada.

Sarada tersentak. "Ah...ya ampun iya, aku hampir saja lupa. Kalau begitu aku mandi dan bersiap, setelah itu kita pergi ke akademi." Kata Sarada antusias, Shin mengulum senyum tipis melihat betapa semangatnya Sarada jika sudah menyangkut petualangannya di masa lampau ini.

Setelah mandi dan bersiap, mereka berdua meninggalkan penginapan dan melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju akademi. Dalam perjalanan, Sarada memandang heran keadaan desa Konoha di masa lampau yang berbeda jauh dengan keadaan Konoha di masa sekarang. Ia juga melihat ukiran patung hokage yang terlihat jelas meski dari kejauhan. Jumlah ukiran wajah hokage hanya ada empat, itu artinya ia masih dalam masa hokage ketiga. Karena seingat Sarada, dibuku sejarah Konoha dijelaskan bahwa hokage keempat meninggal lebih dulu dibandingkan hokage ketiga.

Senyum Sarada mengembang ketika akademi ninja Konoha telah terlihat dalam jangkauan penglihatannya. Disana terlihat sudah ada beberapa anak yang datang. Sarada mempercepat langkahnya hingga tak menghiraukan Shin yang terus memanggilnya meminta untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

"Hoaamm... _mendokusei naa_. Pagi-pagi _kaa-san_ sudah berteriak mengganggu tidurku, padahal akademi baru masuk pukul 8."

Sarada menoleh pada seseorang yang tengah menggerutu dibelakangnya. Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika mendapati sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai ayah teman di akademinya, Nara Shikadai.

 _Shikamaru-jiisan?_

"Hahaha...Yoshino-baasan pasti tak mau kau terlambat masuk ke akademi di hari pertama, Shikamaru." Timpal anak lelaki bertubuh gempal disebelahnya. Sarada juga tak kesulitan mengenalinya, ia ayah dari sahabatnya sendiri, Chouchou, Akimichi Chouji.

Sarada tidak merasa seperti dilingkungan asing sama sekali. Karena beberapa orang yang ditemuinya adalah orang yang amat dikenalnya. Bedanya, mereka bertingkah seperti anak-anak seusianya.

Shin dan Sarada memutuskan untuk berdiri di depan pintu gerbang akademi. Sambil melihat bagaimana keadaan akademi di masa lalu. Beberapa murid sudah mulai memenuhi lapangan di depan gedung akademi. Hari ini adalah hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru akademi, untuk itu sebelum para siswa melaksanakan kegiatan belajar mengajar, mereka akan dikumpulkan terlebih dahulu melaksanakan upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru.

Sarada mengalihkan pandangannya ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan dibahunya.

"Sarada, bukankah itu ayahmu? Uchiha-san?" tanya Shin sembari menunjuk sesosok bocah berambut _raven_ berjalan dengan tenang memasuki akademi sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Terlihat beberapa gadis di akademi menatap kagum pada sosok ayah Sarada itu.

Sarada hanya tersenyum bangga menanggapinya. Ia sudah tahu dari ibunya jika sejak dulu ayahnya merupakan idola banyak wanita, bahkan ibunya juga salah satunya. Sarada terkikik ketika mendapati ibunya ternyata sudah lebih dulu di akademi dan berusaha berjalan menerobos kerumunan para gadis hanya untuk melihat ayahnya.

Upacara penerimaan pun berlangsung tak lama kemudian. Sarada sempat kecewa karena tidak menemukan sosok yang menjadi idolanya selain ayahnya, Sang _nanadaime hokage_ , Uzumaki Naruto. Ia benar-benar penasaran seperti apa sosoknya saat masih kanak-kanak dulu. Tapi sepertinya ia harus menelan kekecewaan.

"Hah! Aku sudah terlambat- _dattebayou_."

Sarada menoleh melihat seorang anak lelaki terlihat terengah-engah berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Sarada memicingkan matanya melihat warna rambut yang begitu familiar, dan saat mendongakkan wajahnya, Sarada baru menyadari kalau itu sosok yang baru saja terlintas dipikirannya.

" _Nanadaime_?!" pekik Sarada tanpa sadar. Shin yang sedari tadi sibuk mendengarkan pidato Sandaime pada peserta upacara jadi ikut menoleh.

Naruto mengernyit. " _Nanadaime_?" ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tertawa keras, "Aku bukan _nanadaime_ , tapi Uzumaki Naruto- _dattebayou_. Calon hokage di masa mendatang." Sarada hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk, ia sempat lupa jika ia sedang berada di masa lalu sekarang, "kenapa tidak masuk? Apa kau juga terlambat sepertiku?"

Sarada menggeleng. "Aku bukan murid akademi. Aku salah satu anak panti asuhan di Konoha."

Naruto menatap nanar Sarada. Melihat Sarada juga mengingatkan sosok dirinya yang juga yatim piatu. "Ah...maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud, maksudku...sebenarnya kita sama. Aku pun juga tidak punya orang tua."

Sarada mengulum senyum, lalu menggeleng "Anda tidak perlu merasa bersalah, seperti itu eh...em...Naruto-san."

Naruto tertawa lagi. "Jangan memanggilku sesopan itu- _ttebayou_. Kelihatannya kita seumuran kan? Panggil Naruto saja."

Sarada jadi semakin merasa tidak enak. Meski saat ini Naruto dalam tubuh kecilnya tetap saja, Sarada tidak bisa memungkiri fakta jika di masa sekarang Naruto adalah hokage di Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

 _Sandaime_ tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua sosok yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon tak jauh dari tempat lempar _suriken_ di akademi. Ia nampak asing dengan gadis berambut gelap dan bocah laki-laki berambut perak yang berada di sampingnya.

TOK! TOK!

"Masuk."

"Ah..kau rupanya Iruka. Silahkan duduk. Bagaimana murid-murid di akademi?"

Iruka mengambil posisi duduk, lalu menjawab "Yah, masih sama dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, _Sandaime-sama_." Iruka mengambil jeda sejenak, "tapi ada beberapa murid yang menonjol kemampuannya di banding tahun sebelumnya."

Hiruzen menaikkan alisnya. "Oh ya? Siapa itu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke salah satunya. Kemampuannya dalam penguasaan materi dan praktek memang tak diragukan lagi jika dia terlahir dari klan Uchiha. 20 suriken yang dilemparnya tidak pernah meleset dari sasaran." Jelas Iruka antusias.

Mendengar kata Uchiha membuat raut wajah Hiruzen yang semula antusias mendadak sendu. Pandangannya tertunduk, menatap kosong lantai. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang pemimpin yang merasa tidak dapat melindungi semua warga Konoha. Ia gagal mengatasi kudeta klan Uchiha, dan terpaksa menyetujui ide dari pemimpin _Anbu Ne_ , Shimura Danzo.

Menyadari perubahan raut wajah Hiruzen, Iruka berinisiatif menanyakannya "Sandaime-sama, apa ada masalah?"

Hiruzen tersentak. "Ah..tidak. Tidak ada masalah..." lalu ia seperti menyadari sesuatu, "Oh ya Iruka. Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Ya, apa itu _Sandaime-sama_?"

Hiruzen menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada kemudian berujar, "siapa anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedari tadi berada di sekitar akademi? Perempuan dengan rambut gelap dan satu lagi bocah lelaki. Mereka bukan murid akademi kan?"

Iruka nampak berpikir sejenak. "Oh...aku sempat menemui mereka berdua, dan anak perempuan yang bernama Sarada mengatakan jika mereka anak panti asuhan Konoha."

 _Panti asuhan Konoha?_

"Apa ada masalah, _Sandaime-sama_?" tanya Iruka lagi.

Hiruzen mengerutkan alisnya. Ia belum ingin berspekulasi terlalu jauh tentang keberadaan bocah asing itu. Ia tahu soal panti asuhan dengan banyak anak yang tinggal di sana, sesekali ia berkunjung untuk melihat keadaan anak yatim piatu di sana. Tapi ia merasa tidak pernah melihat dua bocah itu di sana.

Hiruzen menggeleng. "Tidak. Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau laporakan Iruka?"

Iruka menggeleng. "Tidak Sandaime-sama." Iruka berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menunduk memberikan hormat, "kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri, _Sandaime-sama_." Hiruzen mengangguk.

Setelah Iruka keluar dari ruangan itu, Hiruzen bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke arah lemari yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Ia mengambil salah satu buku tebal berisi data anak panti asuhan di Konoha. Ia melebarkan matanya ketika tak mendapati data anak panti asuhan dengan ciri fisik dua bocah itu.

"Aku harus cari tahu soal mereka berdua." Katanya Seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Dahi Shin mengernyit melihat Sarada yang duduk gelisah di seberang meja. Sepulang dari melihat akademi, mereka berdua sepakat untuk mampir ke sebuah kedai _dango_ di distrik Uchiha yang memang terkenal paling enak di Konoha. Jadi tidak ada salahnya menikmati beberapa tusuk _dango_ dan _ocha_ hangat untuk melepas lelah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shin cemas.

Sarada tersentak. "Ah...itu, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Pipi Sarada bersemu merah, "aku harus ke toilet sekarang."

Shin berusaha menahan senyum, kekhawatirannya terbukti berlebihan. Sarada hanya ingin ke toilet, bukan sedang menahan sakit atau apa. Shin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tunggu di sini."

Sarada menghela napas lega sesaat setelah keluar dari toilet. Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki ke meja di mana Shin berada, tetapi ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar beberapa shinobi dari kalangan Uchiha tengah berbicang serius. Ia bersembunyi dibalik dinding untuk mendengarkan perbincangan mereka.

"Konoha memang berencana menyingkirkan klan Uchiha." Mata Sarada membulat, "Aku yakin _t_ _aichou_ tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Ya, kau benar. Dua atau tiga hari ke depan, kudeta akan segera dilaksanakan."

 _Kudeta? Klan Uchiha?_ , batin Sarada terkejut luar biasa.

Sarada memutar tubuhnya, menghempaskan punggungnya pada dinding untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya mendadak melemas mendengar soal kudeta yang akan dilakukan klannya. Satu fakta baru mencengangkan yang baru ia dengar. Mungkin inilah salah satu penyebab mengapa sejarah klan Uchiha tidak pernah diceritakan detail di buku sejarah Konoha. Terutama mengenai penyebab pemusnahan klan. Fakta ini sengaja ditutupi agar di masa depan tidak sampai terjadi hal seperti ini lagi.

Perubahan raut wajah Sarada terlihat jelas berubah drastis semenjak dari kedai _dango_ , membuat Shin mau tak mau kembali berpikir keras memikirkan penyebab perubahan itu. Ia memang tidak pandai memahami jalan pikiran seorang gadis, kadang bisa sangat ceria dan bersemangat kadang bisa berubah murung tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Kini mereka berdua tengah berjalan beriringan, masih di distrik Uchiha. Sebenarnya Shin ingin segera kembali ke penginapan, tetapi Sarada meminta Shin menemaninya sebentar untuk berkeliling distrik Uchiha.

"Ada apa Sarada?" Shin menatap heran Sarada yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Sarada yang ternyata tengah menatap dua orang sedang bercengkrama di depannya. Bukan orang yang asing baginya, ayah Sarada dan juga pamannya tengah berbincang-bincang di depan rumah.

" _Niisan_ , kau sudah janji akan menemaniku latihan 'kan?" Sasuke mempoutkan bibirnya seraya melipat tangan di depan dada.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Aku baru saja pulang dari misi, Sasuke. Aku perlu istirahat."

"Selalu saja begitu." Keluh Sasuke makin merengut. "Eh...kau lagi?" Sasuke terkejut menatap Sarada dan Shin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Sarada terkesiap. "Ah...maaf mengganggu _tou_...Sasuke-san." Sarada membungkukkan badan.

Itachi menggeleng. "kau tidak mengganggu. Kalian anak dari panti asuhan itu 'kan?" Shin dan Sarada kompak mengangguk, "Bagaimana jika kalian menemani Sasuke berlatih? Aku sedang lelah jadi tidak bisa menemaninya."

"Apa?" Sasuke berjengit, " _Niisan_ jangan sembarangan bicara! Mereka kan bukan murid akademi."

Itachi mendesah. "Jangan menilai seseorang hanya dari penampilan mereka, Sasuke." Nada bicara Itachi berubah serius, "penilaian seperti itu bisa menipumu. Di panti asuhan Konoha juga ada latihan untuk melindungi diri, yah meski tidak sedalam di akademi. Kau bisa membuktikannya sendiri."

Sarada meneguk ludah. Ini pertama kalinya ia punya kesempatan _sparing_ dengan ayahnya sendiri. Yah, meski Sasuke yang dihadapannya saat ini masih murid akademi, tapi tetap saja membuatnya gugup. Ibunya selalu bercerita jika kemampuan ayahnya saat masih di akademi di atas rata-rata.

"Hn, baiklah. Apa kau keberatan, Sarada?"

"Aku?" Sarada menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Sasuke mengangguk. Sarada mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shin seolah mengatakan 'bagaimana ini'. Shin hanya meringis.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan membuat Sarada balas menatapnya tajam.

Sarada benci ini, diremehkan orang lain, meski yang meremehkan adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ia memasang senyum angkuh khas klan Uchiha. Ini justru kesempatannya untuk menguji kemampuannya dengan ayahnya sendiri. Di masa depan Konoha Sarada memang jarang mendapat kesempatan berlatih dengan ayahnya, apalagi melakukan duel seperti ini. Selama ini Sasuke hanya mengajarkan jurus padanya.

"Tidak. Meski aku bukan _kunoichi_ tapi orang tua asuhku mengajarkanku untuk tidak mundur sebelum mencoba sesuatu."

"Tapi Sarada, apa kau yakin?" Tanya Shin ragu.

"Kenapa sekarang jadi kau yang takut Shin?" Sarada merengut kesal, "Kau diam saja disana! Lagipula ini hanya latihan. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Shin mendesah. "Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah kalau begitu. Meski latihan kelihatannya ayahmu serius." Tambah Shin setengah berbisik melirik sekilas Sasuke yang memicing melihatnya.

"Mari kita mulai, Sasuke-san…" ucap Sarada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Sang hokage ketiga tengah menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup menerbangkan dedaunan dari pepohonan. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya memandang pahatan wajah hokage di bukit hokage. Sarutobi Hiruzen menyunggingkan senyum sendu. Ia tahu masih banyak kekurangan dalam kepemimpinannya, masih banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan untuk desa Konoha tercinta ini. Tapi ia tahu, setelah _malam ini_ , ia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama berada di posisinya sebagai Hokage ketiga.

"Sandaime-sama"

Mendengar panggilan itu, Hiruzen memutar badannya. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut perak lengkap dengan seragam _anbu_ dan topengnya, tengah berlutut member hormat padanya.

"Ah…kau sudah datang rupanya." Hiruzen berjalan lebih mendekat, menepuk bahu Sang anbu memberi isyarat agar berdiri kembali, "aku punya tugas khusus untukmu Kakashi."

"Tugas apa itu, Sandaime-sama?" Kakashi baru saja pulang misi kelas S dengan anggota junior _anbu_ -nya, kini hokage ketiga kembali memberinya misi. Dan Kakashi berfirasat sepertinya ini misi yang tak biasa.

Hiruzen menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Kakashi, "Tolong selidiki dua bocah itu. Mereka mengaku sebagai anak panti asuhan Konoha, tetapi setelah kuselidiki lebih jauh, ternyata tidak sesuai dengan faktanya. Mereka berbohong."

Kakashi mengamati gambar dua bocah yang terpampang di kertas itu dengan seksama. Sepenglihatannya, dua bocah itu tidak terlihat seperti orang yang punya niat jahat.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menangkapnya dengan prosedur _anbu_. Aku hanya ingin kau menyelidikinya saja, cari tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya. Dan jika memang mereka berdua terbukti membahayakan Konoha. Aku ingin kau menangkapnya dan serahkan sisanya padaku." Lanjut Hiruzen.

Kakashi mengangguk. " _Hai'_. Saya akan melaksanakan sesuai perintah Anda, Sandaime-sama."

Hiruzen tersenyum tipis. "Bagus." Kakashi hendak undur diri tapi Hiruzen kembali menahannya, "Kakashi…"

Kakashi menoleh, "Ya, Sandaime-sama."

"Bila suatu saat nanti aku pergi. Aku percayakan Konoha padamu." Tukasnya mengulum senyum.

Kakashi tertegun mendengarnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa Hokage ketiga itu seperti sedang berpamitan padanya. Dan kata-kata barusan adalah permintaan terakhir. "Saya akan melindungi Konoha dengan segenap jiwa raga saya, Sandaime-sama. Anda jangan khawatirkan itu."

Setelahnya Kakashi undur diri, tak lama kemudian datang satu orang lagi _anbu_ di bawah perintah Danzo, _Anbu Ne_. Uchiha Itachi.

"Kau akan melaksanakan misi _itu_ malam ini bukan?" Tanya Hiruzen.

Itachi mengangguk mantap. "Ya, Sandaime-sama."

Hiruzen mengeratkan pejaman matanya, tangannya yang berada di kedua sisi celana juga ikut terkepal. Ia masih ingin mengupayakan hal lain demi membatalkan misi 'gila' ini. Ia merasa ikut menanggung luka yang kelak akan dialami oleh Itachi. Bagaimana pun juga klan Uchiha tetaplah bagian dari Konoha, tak peduli apapun yang telah terjadi di masa lalu. Hokage pertama memerintahkan untuk tidak menyingkirkan klan Uchiha, dan kali ini ia gagal mempertahankannya.

Upaya menggagalkan kudeta dengan kekuatan mata Shisui telah gagal, bahkan Shisui dinyatakan meninggal terjun dari tebing curam. Estimasi waktu yang semakin dekat dengan hari dimana klan Uchiha akan melaksanakan kudeta, membuat Hiruzen tak berkutik selain menyetujui misi berdarah ini.

"Kau tahu…" Hiruzen menatap lurus _onyx_ Itachi, "Meski aku mengatakan beribu maaf padamu, tetap tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan kesedihan yang akan kau tanggung. Aku benci perang, tapi aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri yang harus mengorbankan sebagian warga Konoha demi menghindari perang."

Itachi menggeleng, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Anda telah mengusahakan yang terbaik selama ini. Hanya saja klan Uchiha tidak bisa memahaminya. Mereka terlalu menjunjung tinggi klan tanpa memandang nilai yang lain."

Hiruzen membiarkan angin kembali berhembus mengibarkan jubah hokagenya, "Kau adalah pahlawan Konoha, Itachi."

Itachi tak menanggapinya, ia pamit undur diri lalu membungkuk memberi hormat. Lalu melompat pergi dari tempat itu. Dalam hati ia menyangkal perkataan pemimpin desanya itu yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya merupakan 'pahlawan Konoha'. Membunuh ayah, ibu, kekasihnya, seluruh klan-nya dan hanya menyisakan adiknya saja. Apa pantas sebutan 'pahlawan' ditujukan padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Sarada berdiri di dekat jendela kamar penginapannya. Ia memandang bulan yang bersinar lebih terang dari hari biasanya. Udara malam ini juga ikut menjadi lebih dingin. Padahal waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tapi Sarada masih saja tidak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Di sana ada Shin, rekan seperjalanannya telah tidur dengan lelapnya di sofa. Sarada mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Shin pasti kelelahan melawan ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Memang benar yang dikatakan ibunya bahwa kemampuan ayahnya memang luar biasa sejak di akademi. Sarada sendiri telah dikalahkan, ia memang sengaja tidak menggunakan _sharingan_ selama pertarungan. Ia tak mau identitasnya terbongkar begitu saja. Ia tidak kecewa, justru ia bangga pada ayahnya. Ayahnya memang shinobi kebanggaan klan Uchiha.

" _Kemampuanmu lumayan. Lain kali kita berduel lagi." Kata Sasuke seraya menarik Sarada yang baru saja dijatuhkannya._

Sarada tertawa kecil mengingat perkataan ayahnya tadi. Seandainya di Konoha masa sekarang ayahnya tidak mungkin akan mengajak duel seperti tadi. Jangankan duel, mencari waktu untuk menemaninya latihan saja sangatlah sulit.

Sarada tersentak mengingat sesuatu. Perkataan beberapa shinobi dari klan Uchiha di kedai dango tadi siang. Ia tak bisa mengabaikan fakta itu. Mungkin memang ini kesempatannya mencari tahu. Sarada tak membuang waktu lagi, ia mengambil _pocket_ senjatanya dan keluar dari penginapan menuju distrik Uchiha.

Sarada merasakan keganjilan saat baru memasuki kompleks Uchiha. Suasananya terlalu sunyi. Memang ini menjelang tengah malam, tetapi biasanya masih ada beberapa shinobi yang berlalu lalang. Rasa penasaran yang makin membumbung tinggi membuat Sarada memepercepat langkah kakinya memasuki kawasan pertokoan. Alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati ada beberapa orang terkapar bersimbah darah di jalanan.

"A..apa ini?!" Sarada nyaris berteriak. Kedua kakinya gemetar. Tapi ia memberanikan diri untuk memeriksa keadaan orang-orang yang tergeletak itu. Ia berharap ada yang masih bisa diselamatkan. Tapi naas, mereka semua memang sudah mati.

"Jangan-jangan ini…" Sarada menggeleng kuat, "Tidak! Tidak! Kumohon _Kami-sama_ biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu sebelum terlambat!"

Sarada berlari ke arah rumah ayahnya, Sasuke. Ia tak mempedulikan mayat-mayat yang ia jumpai di jalanan.

Gelap dan sunyi. Keadaan rumahnya pun tak jauh beda dengan rumah-rumah yang ia lewati tadi. Dalam hati Sarada berharap ia belum terlambat. Ia berharap dugaannya salah. Ini bukan hari pembantaian klan Uchiha.

"Permisi" seru Sarada. Tapi hanya hening yang menyahut.

Sarada tak peduli lagi jika nantinya pemilik rumah akan marah karena tingkahnya yang tidak sopan. Ia hanya ingin memastikan ayah, kakek dan neneknya masih bisa diselamatkan. Ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka.

Sarada hanya mampu melebarkan matanya, dan tanpa sadar _sharingan_ nya aktif melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kakek dan neneknya telah terbunuh bersimbah darah. Dengan langkah lunglai dan air mata yang berderai dari dua netra hitamnya, ia memberanikan diri mendekat.

"Kakek…nenek…"

Sarada menyentuh leher Mikoto Sang nenek. Tak ada tanda kehidupan lagi. Begitu pula Fugaku Sang kakek.

"TIDAAAAKKK?!" Sarada memeluk raga tak bernyawa itu sambil menangis. Ia tak menyangka akan mengetahui pembantaian Uchiha di depan matanya sebelum sempat berbuat apa-apa. Padahal ia baru saja ingin mencari tahu mengenai kudeta.

Apa ini ada hubungannya atau tidak? Sarada bahkan belum diberi kesempatan untuk mengetahui siapa pelaku pembantaian ini?

Sarada berdiri, mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku akan membunuh siapa pun pelakunya!"

Ia berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia mencoba menelusuri jejak Sang pembantai. Ia tak peduli jika harus meregang nyawa saat ini juga. Setidaknya ia tahu siapa pelaku kejahatan keji ini.

"Ini bohong! Ini bukan sepertimu, _Niisan_. Ini tidak mungkin."

Sarada menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya. Suara ayahnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ke asal suara itu. Dengan hati-hati Sarada mendekat, mengintip di balik dinding memastikan kalau ia tidak salah dengar.

Putri tunggal Uchiha Sasuke itu melebarkan matanya melihat Sang ayah berderai air mata ketakutan berdiri berhadapan dengan Sang Paman, Uchiha Itachi. "I..itu..Paman Itachi. Mungkinkah?"

"Aku sudah bersikap seperti kakak yang kau inginkan, hanya untuk menguji seberapa jauh kemampuanmu." Ujar Itachi. "Kau akan menjadi pesaing yang baik untuk menguji kemampuanku. Kau punya potensi itu. Karena itulah aku membiarkanmu hidup."

Sarada tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Ia terisak, membekap mulutnnya untuk menahan suara tangisnya. Berkali-kali ia menggeleng kuat. Hatinya menyangkal apa yang dilihatnya ini tidaklah nyata. Mungkin semacam _genjutsu_ saja. Tapi jasad kakek dan neneknya nyata.

"Kenapa _Nanadaime_ bohong padaku?" suara Sarada bergetar, "Dia bilang Paman adalah pahlawan desa, tapi ini apa…? Cih!"

Sarada mengusap air matanya kasar. Ia kembali mencoba berdiri dan mengintip ke arah dimana ayah dan pamannya berada. Ia membulatkan matanya tatkala tak mendapati keberadaan Itachi, hanya mendapati Sasuke jatuh pingsan di jalan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dan hati-hati.

"Sasuke-san" sarada mencoba membangunkan ayahnya, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak bereaksi. "Papa hiks…bangunlah…"

Sarada berjengit saat mendapati sebilah _katana_ mengarah tepat di lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tubuh Sarada menegang mengenali suara ini. Tanpa harus menoleh pun, ia tahu bahwa pemilik suara ini adalah pamannya Uchiha Itachi. Ternyata pemuda itu belum benar-benar pergi dari sini.

"Katakan alasanmu di sini atau…" Itachi semakin mendekatkan katananya hingga sedikit melukai leher Sarada. "aku akan memisahkan kepala dan tubuhmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's Note:**

Satu chapter lagi :D

Yeaayyy akhirnya bisa update story ini setelah sekian lama *lega.

Thanks For Reviewing :

 **Ming-hime, Shofie Kim, Bougenville, donat bunder, Erna punyaakun, jeenrish, Kristya771, mangkyudimas, uchiha miki.**


	4. Penyelamatan

**Journey To The Past**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING : Canon, OOC (?), Typo(s), GAJE, ABAL, etc.**

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **4** **–** **Penyelamatan**

Udara malam hari ini begitu dingin hingga rasanya seperti menghentikan aliran darah. Tapi udara malam ini tak sedingin ucapan seorang Uchiha Itachi. Ia tak segan menyayat _katana_ -nya pada gadis kecil yang tengah terduduk membelakanginya jika sampai kesabarannya habis. Gadis kecil itu masih bertahan dengan kebisuan. Tapi tak selang berapa lama kemudian, Itachi bisa mendengar isakan kecil dari mulut gadis yang ia kenal dengan nama Sarada itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sarada lirih.

Itachi diam meski dia mendengar pertanyaan lirih dari Sarada. Ia masih mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya meski dahinya sedikit berkerut.

"Kenapa begini?" kedua tangan Sarada terkepal erat, "Kenapa kau membunuh mereka semua?!"

Kedua netra hitam Itachi melebar tatkala Sarada berteriak sambil membalikkan badannya. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah kedua mata Sarada berubah menjadi merah layaknya Uchiha memiliki 1 _tomoe_ – _sharingan_ – bagaimana bisa gadis kecil ini memilikinya?

"K..Kau?" Itachi memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah. Ia tak menyangka jika sebenarnya Sarada adalah seorang Uchiha. Tapi Ia sangat yakin jika dalam anggota klannya, nama Sarada tidak terdapat disana.

Sarada mendecih. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap nyalang Itachi,"Pahlawan apanya? Kau pembunuh keluargamu sendiri! Aku menyesal sempat mengagumimu. _Nanadaime_ berbohong padaku."

"Siapa sebenarnya kau? Kenapa kau memiliki mata itu?" Itachi masih menatap tajam keponakannya itu.

"Harusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku lebih dulu Uchiha- _san_." Jawab Sarada tegas.

Mereka berdua membiarkan hanya suara angin yang berderu disekitar mereka.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Aku akan melakukannya." Gumam Itachi.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Itachi mendekat ke arah Sarada, menahan tengkuknya dan menatap tepat ke arah kedua iris kelam Sarada yang sedang mengaktifkan _sharingan_.

" _Tsukuyomi_!"

Itachi terpaku saat melihat Sasuke ada di dalam ingatan gadis ini. Sasuke tersenyum bersama seorang wanita cantik di sebelahnya yang sedang mengulurkan tangan pada seorang balita yang mulai belajar berjalan. Lalu ia juga melihat gadis ini memanggil Sasuke 'Papa' dan berlari kencang memeluk Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari misi.

Itachi menghentikan _genjutsu_ -nya, membuat Sarada terengah-engah dan wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Kau…"

"Bunuh saja aku Paman!" teriak Sarada dengan air mata kembali mengalir, "Jadi ternyata kau adalah orang yang membuat Papa menderita selama ini."

Putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku itu akhirnya memahami jika gadis yang berdiri didepannya ini adalah keponakannya sendiri. Pantas saja tadi dia sempat mendengarnya memanggil Sasuke Papa.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Paman? Kenapa kau membunuh kakek, nenek, juga semua anggota klan Uchiha? Apa memang hanya untuk menguji kemampuanmu saja?!" suara Sarada terdengar sedih bercampur dengan amarah.

Itachi diam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau orang dari masa depan, jangan ikut campur dengan masa lalu."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Itachi tersenyum amat tipis melihat ekspresi kemarahan keponakannya itu, benar-benar ekspresi adiknya. Ini adalah anugerah dari _Kami-sama_ yang memberinya kesempatan untuk bertemu keponakannya.

Sarada yang sudah dipenuhi dengan kekesalan beringsut maju hendak melukai Itachi dengan pukulan mematikan yang menjadi andalannya. Tapi dengan cepat juga Itachi berpindah tempat ke belakang Sarada dan memukul tengkuknya dengan keras hingga membuatnya pingsan. Dengan sigap Itachi menahan tubuh Sarada yang limbung agar tidak membentur tanah, lalu menyandarkannya pada sebuah pohon besar di kompleks Uchiha.

"Jadi yang kulakukan akhirnya tidak sia-sia." Ucap Itachi seraya mengelus lembut pipi keponakannya, "Maafkan Paman harus melakukan ini. Aku berharap kau segera kembali ke masa depan." Tukasnya sambil menyentil pelan dahi lebar Sarada.

Itachi tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Terkejut sekaligus merasa lega karena adiknya – Sasuke – nantinya bisa melanjutkan hidup. Ia tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi nantinya selama ia tahu bahwa Sasuke pada akhirnya tetap bisa menjadi ninja Konoha. Adik satu-satunya itu bahkan telah berkeluarga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

"Sarada"

Putri Uchiha Sasuke itu bisa mendengar ada suara pelan sedang memanggil namanya, tapi entah mengapa kedua matanya sulit untuk dibuka.

"Sarada?"

"Ngh…" Sarada akhirnya bisa membuka iris kelamnya, "Shin? Di..dimana ini?"

Shin menghela napas lega akhirnyan teman seperjalanannya ini bangun juga. Setelah sempat panik setengah mati ketika tengah malam ia terbangun untuk buang air kecil tak mendapati Sarada di kamar penginapan mereka. Shin langsung menyusuri Konoha semalaman dan akhirnya menemukan Sarada di kompleks Uchiha yang mulai dijaga ketat oleh Anbu dan Jounin. Shin memang tidak tahu alasan pastinya, ia hanya bisa mendengar tentang pembantaian.

"Syukurlah kau sadar juga." Shin langsung memasang wajah masam, "sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan huh? Aku khawatir sekali saat kau tidak ada dipenginapan dan malah menemukanmu di kompleks Uchiha. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Pandangan Sarada mendadak kosong setelah dipaksa kembali pada ingatan semalam yang telah terjadi. Ia pergi ke masa lalu bermaksud untuk bisa menghentikan kudeta, tapi sebelum sempat melakukan apapun, pembantaian keluarganya terlanjur terjadi. Dan ironisnya pelaku yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya adalah Pamannya sendiri – Uchiha Itachi.

Shin mengernyit tak mendapati jawaban dari Sarada. "Sarada? Ada ap-"

Pertanyaan Shin terpotong saat Sarada memeluknya erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Shin yang terperangah berusaha menenangkan Sarada.

"Kenapa Paman melakukan itu, Shin? Kenapa mereka membunuh semuanya kecuali Papa?" suara Sarada terdengar parau.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sarada. Ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku hanya mendengar dari beberapa Anbu soal pembantaian." Shin memegang bahu Sarada dengan lembut, menatapnya iba.

Setelah bisa menenangkan diri Sarada mulai bercerita kejadian semalam. Shin sendiri ikut terkejut mendengar ternyata pelaku pembantaian adalah Uchiha Itachi yang notabene orang yang ia kagumi juga. Semua yang didengarnya terdengar mustahil dilakukan orang sebaik Itachi, tapi Sarada juga tidak mungkin berbohong mengenai hal ini.

Setelah Sarada menangis cukup lama akhirnya ia bisa menghentikan tangisannya, Shin berinisiatif untuk membeli makanan dan minuman hangat untuk rekan seperjalanannya itu. Wajahnya memerah tapi bibirnya pucat. Itu wajar Karena semalaman Sarada tidur di dalam hutan, belum lagi efek _genjutsu_.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Jangan kemana-mana ya?" Sarada mengangguk lemah. Tatapan matanya masih terasa kosong bagi Shin.

Bocah hasil kloningan ini mempercepat langkahnya ke arah penginapan setelah mendengar ada salah seorang _jounin_ yang menanyakan keberadaannya pada penjual di mini market. Shin bisa melihat dengan jelas, gambar yang dibawa jounin itu adalah gambar dirinya dan Sarada.

Shin menggerutu dalam hati, tampaknya ia memang tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi disini. Ia yakin cepat atau lambat identitasnya dengan Sarada pasti akan segera diketahui orang Konoha. hal itu bisa mengacaukan segalanya. Mengacaukan masa depan.

"Sarada bangunlah…"

Sarada yang kelelahan menunggu Shin datang tanpa sadar tertidur terkejut melihat wajah Shin yang terlihat panik. Ia berusaha bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Shin? Ada apa?"

Shin berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan."Kita harus segera kembali ke masa depan. Salah seorang _jounin_ Konoha sepertinya mengetahui identitas kita sebagai anak panti asuhan adalah palsu."

 _Onyx_ Sarada membelalak. "Tapi Shin-"

Shin menggeleng kuat. "Tidak Sarada. Tolong jangan menolakku. Kita bisa dalam bahaya jika sampai tertangkap. Bukan hanya penjara menanti kita, tapi kita bisa mengacaukan masa depan!"

Sarada tersentak. Ada benarnya juga yang dikatakan Shin. Meski sebenarnya ia masih penasaran dengan yang terjadi di masa lalu, tapi ia juga tidak ingin membahayakan dirinya dan orang lain karena keinginan egoisnya semata.

Shin memegang lembut kedua bahu Sarada. "Pikirkanlah ayah dan ibumu kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Sarada terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku akan berkemas."

Shin tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban putri Uchiha Sasuke itu. Mengingat Sarada akan bersikeras mengenai keinginannya berpetualang di masa lalu. Shin tak peduli jika dirinya yang ditangkap, tapi tidak dengan Sarada. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan melindungi keponakan dari orang yang diidolakannya.

Setelah berkemas, Shin dengan segera menyelesaikan administrasi penginapan. Kemudian kedua bocah dari masa depan itu bergegas ke hutan perbatasan Konoha tempat mereka pertama kali datang dari masa depan. Shin berusaha mempersiapkan chakra dalam jumlah yang besar untuk melakukan _jikugan ninjutsu_ kembali ke masa depan.

"Jadi benar kalian bukan anak panti asuhan?"

Sarada dan Shin sama-sama terkejut mendengar suara itu. Shin langsung kehilangan konsentrasinya mengumpulkan chakra, secepat kilat berdiri di depan Sarada membentangkan tangan kirinya melindungi Sarada sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang kunai.

"Ka..Kakashi- _jisan_?" Sarada terperangah. Bagaimana pun ia tak akan melupakan sosok didepanya yang mengenakan masker. Guru dari hokage ketujuh dan ayahnya sendiri – Hatake Kakashi.

"Sarada kau mengenalnya?" tanya Shin setengah berbisik tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya. Bagaimanapun lawan didepannya adalah seorang _jounin_.

Sarada mengangguk. "Dia guru _Nanadaime_ , ayah juga ibuku."

Shin menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tahu _jounin_ di depannya sudah pasti sama hebatnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ini tidak akan mudah melawannya, tapi ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar lolos dari tangkapan pria bermasker ini.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara. Tolong jangan mempersulit tugasku dengan berusaha lari." Kata Kakashi tanpa melepas pandangannya pada kedua bocah di depannya.

Shin berusaha tenang sambil terus berkosentarsi mengumpulkan chakra diam-diam. Ia tahu pria berambut perak ini tidak bermaksud jahat, apalagi dia adalah mantan guru ayah Sarada. Tapi mengatakan yang sebenarnya juga bukan pilihan yang baik. Hal itu bisa mengacaukan keadaan di masa mendatang.

"Sarada, jangan lepaskan tanganmu dariku. Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita akan berpindah dimensi." Ucap Shin pelan, dibalas anggukan oleh Sarada.

"Satu…"

"Dua…" Shin memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kakashi menghela napas berat saat tak mendapati tanggapan apapun dari kedua bocah yang dicurigai sebagai penyusup. Meski sejujurnya ia tak merasakan adanya niat jahat dari kedua bocah ini. Tugas tetaplah tugas. _Sandaime_ memintanya untuk mendapatkan informasi dari mereka.

"Ikut denganku. Aku tidak akan melukai kalian ber-"

"Tiga…. _KAMUI?_!"

Kakashi terperangah melihat salah satu dari anak itu, memiliki _sharingan_ bahkan _mangekyou sharingan_. Dan mereka menghilang dari hadapannya menggunakan _jikugan ninjutsu_. Kakashi sampai kehilangan kesempatan untuk menangkap mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana bisa…? Bukankah Itachi telah membantai seluruh anggota klannya kecuali adiknya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

" _Tadaima_ "

Seorang wanita yang sedang mengenakan _apron_ berwarna hijau _tosca_ , langsung menghentikan kegiatannya menyiapkan makan siang ketika mendengar seruan yang berasal dari depan rumahnya. Ia begitu bersemangat melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang tamu.

"Ah… _Okaeri_ Sasuke- _kun_ "

Sakura – nama wanita itu – tak menyadari jika suaminya hampir saja terjungkal karena ia menerjangnya dan memeluknya sangat erat. Untung saja Sasuke – suaminya – punya refleks yang bagus. Ia sendiri tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika Sang istri memeluknya begitu erat. Sudah menjadi ciri khasnya sejak dulu, jika pelukan Sakura terkadang membuatnya sesak sekaligus bahagia disaat yang bersamaan.

Sasuke hanya bisa membalas pelukan istrinya dengan satu-satunya tangan yang tersisa sejak perang dunia shinobi ke-4. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dirinya juga merindukan istrinya. Padahal misinya hanya satu minggu.

"Dimana Sarada?" tanya Sasuke sembari melepas pelukan Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi pulang. Mungkin sedang latihan di dekat sungai _Nakano_." Sakura membantu membawakan tas Sasuke dan melepas jubah biru gelapnya. "Akan segera aku siapkan air hangat untukmu mandi. Setelah itu kita makan siang bersama."

"Hn" Sasuke menjawab dengan gumaman khasnya. Ia tak lagi banyak bertanya, karena yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah segera mandi dan mengisi perutnya yang meraung minta diisi.

Sasuke merasa badannya terasa lebih segar dan nyaman setelah mandi, dengan mengenakan kaos biru gelap dengan lambang uchiha dipunggungnya dan celana panjang. Ia sudah bersiap duduk di ruang makan bersama Sakura. Tak berselang lama kemudian, Sarada – putrinya – baru saja pulang dari latihan solonya.

Sakura segera meminta Sarada untuk mandi dan bersiap makan bersama dengan ayahnya juga. Dari kejauhan Sasuke menatap intens putrinya itu. Ada yang aneh, pikir Sasuke. Bukan wajah datar yang menjadi ciri khas yang diturunkannya, tetapi _chakra_ Sarada terasa aneh baginya.

Belum sempat Sarada melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga menuju kamarnya, Sasuke mencekalnya. Membuat Sarada menatap kaget ayahnya itu. Sakura sendiri yang masih menata piring di meja makan ikut terperangah.

"Pa..papa? Ada apa?" tanyanya gugup.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Siapa kau?"

" _Anata_ , ada apa ini?" Sakura beringsut mendekati keduanya dengan gusar. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat suaminya menatap tajam putrinya seperti itu, apalagi sampai mengaktifkan _sharingan_ -nya. Dia yakin bukan karena menunggu kepulangannya yang terlalu lama kan?

Melihat Sarada yang malah menghindari pertanyaan ayahnya, membuat Sasuke refleks memukul tengkuk putri satu-satunya itu hingga terjatuh.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Apa yang-" pekik Sakura.

 **BOFF**

Dalam hati Sasuke mendesah lega, tadinya ia pikir putrinya ini adalah salah seorang musuh yang berniat mencelakai istrinya dengan menyamar sebagai Sarada. Tapi untuk apa Sarada membuat _bunshin_? Pergi kemana dia?

" _Bu..bunshin_?" Sakura menatap tak percaya. Pantas saja ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan putrinya beberapa hari ini.

"Sakura" Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah suaminya, "Sudah berapa lama Sarada terlihat aneh?"

"Dua atau tiga hari belakangan ini. Tapi untuk apa dia melakukan ini, Sasuke- _kun_?" wanita berhelaian merah jambu itu tak habis pikir kenapa putrinya melakukan ini.

Sasuke diam. Ia mencoba berpikir jika putrinya tidak mungkin diculik, tapi ia sengaja membuat _bunshin_ untuk melakukan sesuatu. "Aku akan ketempat Naruto untuk meminta bantuannya."

"Aku ikut."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tetaplah di sini. Aku akan membawa kembali putri kita."

Sejujurnya Sakura kurang setuju dengan ide suaminya, tapi ia tahu suaminya hanya tak ingin membuatnya cemas juga. "Baiklah, cepatlah kembali."

"Hn"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

 **BRUK**

Pantat gadis kecil itu mendarat mulus ke tanah, membuat putri Uchiha Sasuke itu meringis. Sarada mendecak kesal. Lagi-lagi kejadian berpindah waktu selalu barakhir seperti ini. Mungkin juga karena rekan satu timnya itu belum terlalu handal menggunakan jutsu perpindahan.

"Uhuk..Uhuk…"

Mendengar suara rekan seperjalanannya terbatuk-batuk membuat Sarada berhenti mengeluhkan pantatnya yang terasa sakit. Dan bergegas ke arah Shin yang batuk berdarah.

"Astaga Shin! Kau berdarah?" Sarada dengan sedikit panik mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk membersihkan darah dari mulut Shin. Kemudian mengalirkan chakra kehijauan ke arah dadanya.

"Ma..maaf, Sarada…"

Sarada mendecak kesal. "Kenapa kau harus minta maaf?! Kau seperti ini karena salahku. Sudah jangan banyak bicara dulu, biar aku berkosentrasi mengobatimu." Shin yang diomeli rekannya itu hanya mengangguk sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Shin, apa kita sudah ada pada waktu yang benar?" tanyanya setelah selesai mengobati Shin.

Gadis berkacamata itu nampaknya tak begitu yakin dengan lingkungan yang dilihatnya. Hutan ini berbeda dengan hutan diperbatasan Konoha yang biasanya menjadi salah satu tempat favorit latihannya.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku rasa belum. Saat akan melakukan _kamui_ aku belum mengumpulkan cukup chakra, karena itu aku sampai terluka memaksakan diriku." Jawab Shin.

"Begitu…"

"Tenang saja Sarada. Aku akan kembali berkosentrasi mengumpulkan _chakra_ untuk kita-"

" _BAKA_! Tubuhmu butuh istirahat. Sudah jangan pikirkan masalah kembali ke masa depan, yang terpenting kita sudah selamat dari kejaran Kakashi- _jisan_." Potong Sarada sewot.

Iris kelamnya melirik ke kanan dimana Shin tengah tertidur pulas sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Dalam hati ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sudah melibatkan bocah panti asuhan Konoha itu karena rasa penasaranya yang konyol. Tapi ia sekarang jadi tahu siapa pembunuh seluruh klannya di masa lalu. Hatinya kembali sesak. Rasanya ia masih saja sulit percaya jika pamannya yang melakukan itu semua.

Sarada memutuskan untuk pergi mencari kayu bakar dan mencari ikan di sungai. Dari tempat mereka beristrirahat, dia bisa mencium aroma air sungai. Setelah berjalan tak lebih dari 20 menit akhirnya Sarada menemukan sungai yang begitu jernih sehingga memudahkannya untuk menangkap ikan.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sarada hampir saja mendapatkan tangkapan ikan keduanya jika saja ia tak mendengar dengan jelas nama yang begitu familiar ditelinganya. Dan meski samar ia yakin bahwa suara itu adalah suara ibunya. Gadis berkacamata itupun memutuskan menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan mendekat ke asal suara itu.

"Ternyata kau Sakura"

"Aku sudah meninggalkan Konoha. aku akan ikut denganmu." Ucap Sakura penuh keyakinan.

Perlahan Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya membunuh Karin dengan chidorinya dan lebih memilih menanggapi perkataan Sakura. "Apa untungnya bagiku jika kau ikut bergabung? Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Aku tak merencanakan apapun. Sejak kau meninggalkan Konoha, aku tak pernah melupakanmu." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke masih diam. Tapi iris kelamnya mencoba menerka kesungguhan perkataan mantan rekan satu timnya itu.

"Aku akan lakukan apapun yang Sasuke-kun mau. Aku tak mau menyesal lagi." Kata Sakura lagi. Ia tahu jika bukan perkara mudah meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan?"

"Aku tak peduli apapun yang kau-"

"Aku ingin menghancurkan Konoha, itulah yang kuinginkan." potong Sasuke cepat, "Apa kau bisa menghianati Konoha untukku?"

Sakura tersentak beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Ya, jika memang itu yang kau mau."

"Kalau begitu buktikan." Sasuke menunjuk wanita yang terbaring dibawahnya, "bunuh dia untukku, lalu aku akan percaya padamu."

 _Emerald_ Sakura melebar, lalu mengeluarkan kunai dari pocket dibalik jubah putihnya. "Siapa dia?"

"Anggota tim _taka_ yang kubuat. Seperti yang kau lihat, dia sekarang sudah tidak berguna. Sakura, kau ninja medis kan? Jadi tak masalah bagiku, kau bisa menggantikannya." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Tangannya yang memegang kunai bergetar. Sakura berpikir gadis tak berdaya ini tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Haruskah dia mati ditangannya?

"Kenapa Sakura? Kau tidak bisa melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke menatap ragu Sakura.

Sasuke mulai berpindah ke belakang Sakura dan mengaktifkan chidorinya. Dan mengarahkannya ke Sakura.

"Hentikan Sasuke" rintih Karin membuat Sakura menyadari bahwa Sasuke berniat membunuhnya.

" _SHANNARO_?!"

 **BRAKKK**

Sarada tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya senekat ini. Melihat ibunya dalam bahaya, tubuhnya refleks melompat ke arah jembatan dan memukul tanah dengan keras hingga membuat retakan yang cukup besar, demi menggagalkan niat ayahnya membunuh ibunya.

Sasuke sendiri refleks melompat ke belakang menghindari pukulan luar biasa Sarada. Setelah debu bertebangan diantara mereka hilang, barulah ia sadari jika seseorang yang menghalanginya adalah gadis yang seingatnya pernah ditemuinya dulu di hutan bersama kakaknya.

"Kau…"

Sarada berusaha mengatur napasnya yang masih tersengal, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Papa menyakiti mama."

Sasuke membelalak mendapati _sharingan_ dengan tiga _tomoe_ dikedua mata hitam Sarada. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang berada dibelakang Sarada. Ia tidak tahu apa motif gadis didepannya ini menyelamatkannya dengan menganggapnya sebagai ibunya. _Hell_ , Sakura belum menikah, apalagi melahirkan anak. Dan lagi, apa katanya? Sasuke adalah Papanya? Itu artinya…. Wajah Sakura mendadak semerah tomat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Papa'?" tanya Sasuke.

Sarada merutuk dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud untuk memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Papa' tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya.

"Lu..lupakan itu. Yang jelas aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh wanita ini." Kilah Sarada.

"Aku tidak segan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangiku." Kata Sasuke mulai kembali mengaktifkan _chidori_ -nya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau siapa, tapi terima kasih sudah menolongku." Kata Sakura yang masih bingung dengan gadis yang menurutnya mirip Sasuke. Ditambah lagi dia memiliki _sharingan_ , fakta ini semakin membuatnya pusing. Setahunya klan Uchiha hanya tinggal Sasuke yang tersisa, lalu apa gadis ini salah satunya juga yang selamat?

"Pergilah. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Sasuke bukan lawanmu." Tambah Sakura.

Sarada menggeleng kuat. "Aku akan tetap membantumu." _Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu mama_.

Sarada tak habis pikir mengapa ayahnya justru ingin membunuh ibunya. Apa salah ibunya? Bukankah seharusnya yang ingin ia bunuh adalah Pamannya? Fakta baru ini semakin membuatnya bingung.

Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi bersiap menyerang Sarada. Ia tak peduli meski nyata-nyata gadis di depannya memiliki _sharingan_. Siapapun yang menghalangi tujuannya menghancurkan Konoha adalah musuhnya.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, saat Sasuke sudah sangat dekat dengan Sarada tiba-tiba saja ada yang menendang wajahnya cukup keras hingga terlempar beberapa meter jauhnya. Tapi Sasuke dengan cepat berusaha bangkit dan melihat siapa yang mengganggunya kali ini?

"Shin?" Sarada terperangah. Bukankah temannya ini masih beristirahat tadinya? Bagaimana bisa dia menemukannya disini?

Shin menatap kesal Sarada."Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur dalam masa lalu?"

"I..itu…" Sarada tak sanggup menatap Shin yang terlihat sangat kesal padanya.

"Lagi-lagi pengganggu… kalian orang Konoha memang harus dimusnahkan." Kata Sasuke menatap nyalang Shin juga Sarada.

Shin menyadari keadaan sudah semakin memburuk. Dia dan Sarada harus segera pergi dari sini. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Sarada dan membawanya pergi dengan _kamui_.

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi datang menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi sambil melihat keadaan sekitar yang mengenaskan. Ada satu gadis yang terluka parah dan jembatan yang nyaris rusak. Sudah pasti ini ulah Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Sasuke dan Tobi lebih memilih untuk tidak terlibat lebih jauh dengan Kakashi dan yang lainnya. Mereka pun kembali ke markas Akatsuki. Meski begitu, adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu sama sekali tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikirannya dari gadis bernama Sarada yang pernah ditemuinya beberapa tahun lalu. Seharusnya saat ini mereka terlihat seumuran, tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang berubah dari gadis itu. Mungkin masih terlihat seperti anak usia akademi, antara 6 – 7 tahun. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi ganjalannya. _Sharingan_. Gadis bernama Sarada itu adalah seorang Uchiha adalah fakta yang tidak bisa diacuhkan begitu saja kan? Apa memang Sarada sebenarnya adalah seorang Uchiha? Bukankah kakaknya telah menghabisi nyawa seluruh klannya kecuali dia?

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk lebih bersabar Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar teguran Tobi yang menatapnya kesal. Ia sudah memperingati saudara sesama Uchihanya itu untuk segera kembali ke markas setelah membunuh gadis berambut merah yang ada disana.

"Aku ingin mata Itachi." Ucap Sasuke tak menghiraukan keluhan Tobi.

"Akhirnya kau memutuskannya. Kau berlebihan menggunakan _Susanoo_. Aku tahu kau hampir kehilangan penglihatanmu. Ini waktu yang tepat."

"Lakukan segera transplantasi mata."

"Kenapa begitu terburu-buru?"

"Akan kugunakan kekuatanku untuk melenyapkan Naruto. Itu saja." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hm…sekarang kau sebaiknya istirahat untuk memulihkan tenagamu, sementara aku akan menyiapkan untuk operasinya."

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan diamnya dan segera memasuki salah satu kamar di markas tersebut. Tobi tak melepaskan pandangannya sampai Sasuke benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar.

Tobi melihat melalui ekor matanya saat menyadari kedatangan Zetsu putih. "Kau merekam setiap kejadiannya kan?"

Zetsu mengangguk. Ia memang diperintahkan Tobi untuk terus mengawasi Sasuke tanpa disadari Sasuke sendiri. "Tentu."

"Ceritakan padaku semuanya."

Zetsu tertawa kecil." Kau pasti akan terkejut mendengarnya atau mungkin kau malah senang."

"Apa maksudmu?" tatapan Tobi berubah mengintimidasi.

"Saat Sasuke berusaha menghabisi salah seorang _kunoichi_ Konoha itu, tiba-tiba saja ada gadis seumuran murid akademi datang menyelamatkannya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah gadis itu memiliki _sharingan_. Itu artinya ada satu orang lagi yang selamat selain Sasuke kan?" jelas Zetsu panjang lebar.

 _Onyx_ Tobi melebar. Ia yakin jika sudah membunuh setiap anggota klan Uchiha. Atau mungkin Itachi sengaja tidak menghabisi yang satu itu?

"Aku tahu kau pasti merasa ini aneh. Gadis itu bahkan memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Papa' meski dia sempat menyangkalnya." Lanjut Zetsu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tobi terdiam sesaat, lalu menjawab, "Habisi dia. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengacaukan rencana yang telah kususun sempurna."

Zetsu mengangkat bahu."Kulakukan sesuai perintahmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

" _Teme_ , kau yakin akan mencarinya sendiri?"

Entah sudah berapa kali Hokage ketujuh itu terus menanyai sahabat sekaligus rivalnya – Uchiha Sasuke. Beberapa saat yang lalu pertama kalinya sejak beberapa tahun Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke yang panik meski tak terlalu kentara, tapi kerutan di dahinya sudah mengindikasikan hal itu. Sasuke meminta bantuannya untuk mengaktifkan _mode sannin_ untuk merasakan _chakra_ Sarada di Konoha, semula ia heran karena tak biasanya sahabatnya itu sampai meminta bantuannya hanya untuk mencari Sarada. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita lengkapnya, Naruto jadi ikut cemas memikirkan anak dari sahabatnya itu. Meski dunia sudah damai tapi tidak dipungkiri justru musuh yang tak terlihat akan memanfaatkan keadaan ini bukan?

"Aku bisa ikut-"

"Kau tetaplah di sini _Nanadaime_." Potong Sasuke cepat, membuat Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke menolak permintaannya. Dulu waktu sewaktu mencari musuh selain Kaguya juga Sasuke bersikeras agar Naruto tetap di Konoha, dan dia sendiri yang akan mencari musuh itu.

Naruto menghela napas berat. "Baiklah, tapi jika kau butuh bantuanku kirim saja _kuchiyose_ kemari."

"Hn"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

"Shin aku benar-benar minta maaf…" ucap Sarada selembut mungkin. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena selalu melibatkan Shin yang bahkan masih belum pulih benar dalam sebuah masalah.

Shin masih keukeuh diam. Ia terus saja membolak-balik ikan yang sudah 15 menit lalu dibakarnya diatas api unggun. Dia tidak membenci Sarada, ia hanya cemas karena Sarada begitu nekat ikut campur dalam masa lalu meski dirinya sudah berulang kali bilang 'jangan ikut campur apapun yang terjadi'.

Lama kelamaan Sarada merasa kesal juga didiamkan selama ini. Dia langsung berdiri dan menunjuk Shin.

"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku, saat melihat ibuku dalam bahaya hah?! Kau yang tidak punya orang tua tidak akan mengerti hal itu!" ucap Sarada setengah berteriak. Ia tidak sadar jika ucapannya itu sedikit menyakiti partner seperjalannya.

"Bukankah sudah berkali-kali kubilang jangan ikut campur dengan masa lalu?! Tidak ada untungnya kau berusaha mengubah masa lalu kan?" balas Shin tak kalah sengit.

Sarada tertohok. "Tidak ada untungnya? Jadi aku harus diam saja saat melihat ayahku membunuh ibuku? Begitu?"

"Ibumu. Tidak. Akan. Mati." Jawab Shin penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"KAU." Sarada tersentak saat Shin membentaknya, "Kau adalah bukti bahwa ibumu tidak akan mati saat itu. Kalau ibumu tiada, sudah pasti kau tidak akan lahir ke dunia ini kan?"

Putri Uchiha Sasuke itu langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan Shin. Mulutnya yang sempat ingin membalas Shin langsung terkunci. Ia menyadari jika yang diucapkan Shin benar adanya.

Hening.

"Aku menyetujui permintaanmu kembali ke masa lalu, karena kupikir mungkin kau ingin bertemu dengan keluarga ayahmu. Itu saja." Kata Shin getir. Ia memang tidak terlalu mengerti dengan kasih sayang karena sebelumnya dia hanya menerima perintah dan melaksanakan perintah seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'Ayah'. Tapi penilaiannya berubah setelah bertemu dengan Kabuto – pengurus panti asuhan – yang mengajarinya banyak hal, termasuk memahami perasaan orang lain.

Baru saja Sarada akan menanggapi kata-kata Shin, tiba-tiba ada sebuah kunai dengan benang melesat ke arah mereka dan mengikat mereka berdua sekaligus dengan kuat.

"Akhirnya kalian tertangkap juga. Kalau bukan karena Sakura, aku pasti harus menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk mendapatkan kesempatan emas ini."

Sarada dan Shin membelalak ketika mendapati bahwa orang yang menangkap mereka adalah tak lain Hatake Kakashi.

"Sudah berapa tahun aku mencari-cari kalian berdua ya? Aku salut dengan kelihaian kalian bersembunyi selama ini." Kata Kakashi tanpa melepaskan pengawasan dari dua bocah berbeda warna rambut itu.

"Kami tidak bermaksud jahat pada Konoha, Kakashi- _jisan_." Shin berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"Wah…kau tahu namaku rupanya. Benarkah? Lalu kenapa waktu itu kalian lari? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian?" tanya Kakashi bersidekap.

"Itu…" Shin mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kami tidak bisa memberitahukannya."

"Itu berarti kau berniat buruk pada Konoha."

"TIDAK!" teriak Sarada tanpa sadar, "mak…maksudku, temanku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya."

Kakashi mendesah lelah. Sepertinya ia memang harus menyerahkan dua bocah ini kepada divisi interogasi saja. "Kalau begitu kalian tidak memberikanku pilihan selain menyerahkan kalian pada divisi interogasi. Asal kalian tahu saja ya… Mereka akan menggunakan cara apapun sampai mendapatkan informasi yang mereka mau."

Mendadak Shin dan Sarada kesulitan hanya untuk sekedar mengambil nafas. Mereka sudah membayangkan siksaan yang akan mereka dapatkan jika mereka sampai diserahkan pada divisi interogasi. Shin mungkin bisa tahan dengan segala siksaan itu, tapi Sarada, ia tidak bisa membayangkan melihat Sarada disiksa mereka. Shin merasa ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"A..aku mohon jangan lakukan itu." Pinta Shin dengan pandangan memohon, "Tapi tolong jangan katakan hal ini pada orang lain lagi."

Kakashi nampak mempertimbangkan permintaan anak laki-laki bersurai mirip sepertinya. Ia mendesah lelah. "Baiklah. Lagipula pemberi misiku sudah tiada. Tapi misi tetaplah misi. Karena itu aku akan tetap menuntut penjelasan dari kalian."

Shin menarik napas panjang sebelum berujar, "Kami datang dari masa depan."

Kakashi melotot. Astaga! Rasanya begitu sulit dipercaya. Ia tidak tahu apa memang ada jutsu yang bisa melakukan hal itu. Ia memutuskan tetap diam menunggu bocah bernama Shin melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia" kata Shin sambil menunjuk Sarada, "…adalah putri dari Uchiha Sasuke."

Kakashi mengerjap lucu. Ia mencoba membersihkan telinganya kalau-kalau barusan ia salah dengar.

Shin memutar bola matanya. "Anda tidak salah dengar, Kakashi- _jisan_. Dia memang putri Sasuke- _jisan_ dan Sakura- _basan_."

 _Onyx_ Kakashi bergulir menatapwajah Sarada dengan seksama. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi memang anak perempuan ini perpaduan diantara keduanya, meski dominan lebih mirip Sasuke dari warna rambut dan matanya. Tapi wajah dan dahinya mirip Sakura, terutama senyum ramah itu tidak mungkin diturunkan dari ayahnya.

Kakashi mengelus dagunya. "Hm…kupikir kau memang tidak berbohong." Kakashi tertawa hambar, "Tak kusangka kedua muridku itu akhirnya menikah. Mengingat Sasuke baru saja berniat membunuh ibumu."

Sarada hanya menanggapi dengan senyum pahit. Ia sendiri juga tak menyangka jika ayahnya yang terlihat tenang itu bisa sampai bernafsu membunuh ibunya sendiri.

"Lalu kau sendiri?" Kakashi kembali menatap Shin, "kau memiliki _sharingan_ kan? Apa kau juga anak Uchiha Sasuke?"

Shin menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya ehm… semacam hasil dari percobaan Orochimaru- _sama_."

Kakashi mendenguskan tawa. "Mendengar jawaban kalian aku jadi tergelitik untuk bertanya lebih jauh bagaimana keadaanku di masa depan. Tapi…itu tidaklah penting. Aku hanya ingin tahu tujuan kalian pergi ke masa lalu untuk apa?"

"Itu…aku ingin tahu bagaimana ayah dan ibuku bisa bersama. Di masa depan, setiap kutanya tentang itu mereka selalu menghindar." Keluh Sarada mempoutkan bibirnya.

Pria Hatake itu tertawa kecil. Benar-benar ciri khas Sasuke. Menyimpan hal pribadinya serapat mungkin.

"Tapi…" wajah Sarada berubah sedih, "Aku malah melihat sendiri jika Pamanku ternyata pembunuh anggota klan kami."

Tawa Kakashi menghilang dalam sekejap. Ingatannya kembali terlempar pada pembantaian keluarga Uchiha. Tapi Madara sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, jika Itachi melakukan itu semua karena misi yang diberikan salah satu petinggi Konoha. Haruskah ia memberitahukannya?

" _Jisan_?"

Kakashi gelagapan tersentak dari lamunannya, "Setelah ini apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Kami akan segera mengakhiri petualangan ini. Kami akan segera kembali ke masa depan." Jawab Shin.

Kakashi terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa…kami tetap harus ikut _Jisan_ ke Konoha?" tanya Sarada takut-takut.

Kakashi nampak berpikir sejenak, setelahnya ia berkata, "Kurasa aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menahan kalian lebih lama. Akan lebih baik jika kalian cepat kembali ke masa depan."

Shin dan Sarada bernapas lega. Mereka berdua menahan Kakashi yang hendak pergi untuk ikut makan ikan bakar yang baru di masak Shin sambil mengobrol ringan. Setelahnya Kakashi pamit, sebelumnya ia sempat berpesan anak-anak dari masa depan itu untuk segera kembali, karena semakin lama disini akan semakin berbahaya.

Belum ada 20 langkah Kakashi pergi meninggalkan tempat itu ia mendengar suara Shin berteriak keras.

"Lepaskan Sarada!"

Sepintas ia bisa melihat Zetsu menyeringai sambil membungkus tubuh Sarada dan membawanya masuk ke dalam tanah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Sarada membuka kedua matanya dengan susah payah. Ia berusaha membangunkan tubuhnya yang tergeletak di tanah. Menoleh ke sana kemari tapi nihil, keberadaan Shin tidak ia temukan. Bahkan makhluk aneh yang membawanya kemari juga tidak nampak dimanapun.

"Dimana aku?"

Tak lama kemudian Sarada memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan menyusuri hutan untuk mencari Shin.

"Sarada!"

Ketika menoleh ke kanan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri Shin tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sarada terlihat lega sudah menemukan teman seperjalanannya, mempercepat langkahnya.

 **JRASH**

Sedikit lagi Sarada sudah dekat dengan Shin tiba-tiba saja, temannya itu menancapkan _kunai_ di bahunya hingga membuat luka menganga. Sarada sontak melompat mundur mengambil jarak karena Shin kembali akan memukulnya.

Dengan cepat Sarada melepas _kunai_ yang menancap cukup dalam di bahunya, dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk mengalirkan _chakra_ medis agar lukanya segera tertutup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menyerangku?" Sarada mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya untuk membaca pergerakan lawan.

Shin terkekeh. Ia tidak menjawab malah melesat ke arah Sarada dan terus berusaha menyerangnya. Sarada merasa ada yang aneh dengan _chakra_ Shin. Apa temannya itu dalam pengaruh _genjutsu_ sehingga terus menyerangnya?

Sarada memuntahkan darah ketika Shin memukulnya dengan sangat keras di bagian ulu hati saat Sarada lengah, hingga menabrak sebuah pohon besar. Baru saja putri Sasuke itu mncoba berdiri, tiba-tiba ranting-ranting pohon itu memanjang dan mengikat Sarada hingga tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana.

Shin berjalan perlahan ke arahnya sambil mengarahkan _kunai_ pada Sarada. Gadis bersurai kelam itu berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dari jeratan ranting tapi _chakra_ nya telah terkuras habis.

"Matilah kau… Pengganggu."

Sarada menutup kedua netra hitamnya perlahan dalam hati kecilnya ia berharap ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dari kebrutalan temannya sendiri. ia tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi ketika mengingat bagaimana jika orang tuanya menyadari jika dirinya yang berada di masa depan adalah _bunshin_. Putri Sasuke itu yakin jika dirinya mati saat ini otomatis _bunshin_ yang ada di sana akan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Saat ini rasanya percuma mengeluhkan hal yang telah terlanjur terjadi. Mungkin ini memang akhir dari hidupnya.

JRASSSHH

"AAAKKHHH!"

Sarada membuka kedua matanya yang sedari terpejam erat dan mendapati seorang pria yang tak asing baginya sedang berdiri membelakanginya menusuk Shin yang sedari tadi menyerangnya hingga terlempar cukup jauh.

Kedua matanya menyipit melihat anak laki-laki yang dia pikir Shin berubah menjadi makhluk aneh berwarna putih yang menangkapnya sebelum ini. Astaga! Sekarang dia paham mengapa Shin berubah tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan brutal.

"Pa..Papa…" panggil Sarada lirih.

Ya, sosok lelaki yang menolongnya adalah ayahnya dari masa depan. Mendengar suara putrinya ia hanya menoleh sekilas dan menatap tajam putrinya itu dengan mata sharingan-nya yang aktif.

"Kau…benar-benar menyebalkan."

Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat Sarada tersentak dan menunduk merasa bersalah. Ia yakin ayahnya pasti cepat atau lambat akan menyadari jika dirinya yang ada di masa depan bukanlah dirinya yang asli. Karena itulah Sasuke mencarinya dan akhirnya menemukannya di sini.

Setelah Shin (palsu) mati, Sasuke membantu melepaskan Sarada dari ranting-ranting yang menjeratnya. Sasuke yang masih membisu membuat Sarada merasa canggung. Ia tahu jika ayahnya pasti menyimpan kekesalan juga kekhawatiran di saat yang bersamaan.

"Sekarang kita pergi dari sini." Titah Sasuke mutlak. Ia mulai mempersiapkan _rinnegan_ -nya untuk berpindah dimensi tapi Sarada menarik lengan bajunya.

"Tu..tunggu dulu Papa" sergah Sarada, "Kita harus mencari temanku dulu. Kami berdua terpisah. Di…dia yang membantuku untuk bisa pergi ke masa lalu."

Sasuke mengernyit memikirkan siapa sosok yang sekiranya bisa membantu Sarada pergi ke masa lalu. Yang jelas dia pasti memiliki _doujutsu_ sepertinya. "Baiklah…"

Sarada hanya bisa menggigit bibir menahan tangis mendengar tanggapan ayahnya yang begitu dingin. Sasuke bahkan tidak menanyakan alasan kenapa dia sampai pergi ke masa lalu tanpa izinnya. Apa sebegitu marahnya?

"SARADA!"

Baru saja pasangan ayah dan anak itu akan melakukan pencarian, Sarada melihat dari kejauhan Shin melambaikan tangannya sambil setengah berlari. Dibelakangnya ada seorang _jounin_ berambut perak yang mengikutinya yang tak asing lagi bagi Sasuke.

Meski terkejut Sasuke masih berusaha mempertahankan tampang _stoic_ -nya. "Kakashi _ka_?"

Kakashi yang sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka terkekeh. "Kau masih tidak berubah ya? Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bertemu wujudmu di masa depan."

Bagi Kakashi, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Yang memanggilnya tanpa mengindahkan kesopanan. Tapi meski begitu ia merasa lega muridnya di masa depan bukan lagi seorang buronan. Bahkan telah membangun sebuah keluarga.

Kakashi melirik Sarada yang masih asyik mengobrol dengan teman seperjalanannya yang masih terlihat cemas bukan main saat Sarada ditangkap salah satu Zetsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke yang masih belum memahami bagaimana putrinya ini bisa bertemu dengan Kakashi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Putrimu dan temannya itu pergi ke masa lalu dan tinggal di Konoha beberapa hari dengan mengaku mereka adalah anak panti asuhan Konoha. Tapi Sandaime- _sama_ mengetahui jika mereka berbohong, karena itu aku diperintahkan untuk menangkap lalu mengintrogasi mereka." Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Sarada menceritakan keadaan masa depan padamu?"

Kakashi menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku memang ingin tahu, tapi buatku itu tidaklah penting. Masa depan biarlah jadi rahasia saja. Bukankah begitu?"

"Hn."

Kakashi kembali melanjutkan, "Ah…kecuali satu," Sasuke mengembalikan atensinya pada Kakashi, "Jika kau akhirnya mengakhiri petualangan balas dendammu dan menikah dengan Sakura."

Meski tipis Kakashi dapat melihat rona merah tipis dipipi mantan muridnya itu.

Sasuke berdehem untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. "Sarada kita harus kembali sekarang."

Sarada mengangguk semangat. "Ya, Papa."

Shin menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu mengkhawatirkan Sarada. Kau boleh menghukumku, Sasuke- _jisan_."

Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak perlu. Yang terpenting aku sudah melihat putriku selamat. Itu sudah cukup."

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Dan…terima kasih." Ucap Shin sambil menunduk sekali lagi.

"Hn" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kakashi. "Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Ya, sebaiknya cepat kembali sebelum keadaan di masa depan kacau." Kakashi menghela napas berat. "Aku yakin Sakura pasti mengkhawatirkan kalian."

" _Jaa na_ " Sasuke tersenyum miring sambil menatap mantan gurunya, " _Sensei_ "

Onyx Kakashi melebar, lalu tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Sasuke dan putrinya beserta temannya telah masuk ke dalam dimensi lain.

"Ini pertama kalinya dia memanggilku ' _sensei_ '." Gumam Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

"Tadaima"

Wanita bersurai bubble gum itu sontak menghentikan langkahnya yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir gelisah menanti kedatangan suami dan putrinya. Ia langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang tamu. Dan berhambur memeluk putrinya.

"Sarada, kau ini selalu membuatku khawatir!" kata Sakura setengah mengeluh.

"Mama… terlalu erat." Protes Sarada.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan mencubit kedua pipinya. "Biar saja! Itu hukumanmu."

"Mama…" Sarada malah merasa bersalah saat mendapati air mata sudah mengalir di mata hijau ibunya. "Maafkan aku…" Sarada menghapus dengan lembut air mata yang mengalir dipipi ibunya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Mama, tetap ingin tahu alasanmu menghilang dengan meninggalkan _bunshin_." Tuntutnya setengah bercanda.

" _Tsuma_ , aku harus segera melapor pada Naruto. Aku sudah janji padanya." Pamit Sasuke dibalas anggukan oleh istrinya.

Sarada masih tetap fokus menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan sendu hingga hilang dari jarak pandangnya. Ayahnya masih tidak mengucapkan apapun padanya.

Malam ini, Sarada begitu antusias menceritakan pengalamannya pergi ke masa lalu. Dan Sakura sendiri menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ia tertawa keras saat mengetahui alasan dibalik perjalanan Sarada ke masa lalu adalah karena penasaran dengan bagaimana akhirnya dia dan Sasuke menikah, sayangnya belum sampai di masa itu, Sasuke sudah menjemputnya pulang.

"Jadi waktu itu kau datang menyelamatkan ibu?"

Sarada mengangguk mantap. "Aku tahu Shin melarangku ikut campur…" tatapan mata Sarada berubah serius, "tapi mana mungkin aku diam saat melihat mama dalam bahaya. Ya kan?"

Sakura tertawa kecil dengan cepat mengecup dahi lebar Sarada yang diturunkan darinya. "Tentu sayang. Tapi apa yang dibilang Shin itu ada benarnya juga" Sakura mengelus lembut surai hitam milik putrinya, "Bagaimana jika kau sampai terluka saat itu?"

Sarada menggembungkan pipinya.

Sakura terkekeh."Mama diselamatkan oleh Kakashi- _sensei_ saat itu."

Tatapan berubah Sarada berubah sedih saat mengingat Sasuke yang ingin membunuh Sakura saat itu. "Tapi apa alasan Papa melakukan itu pada mama? Bukankah seharusnya Papa balas dendam pada Paman Itachi."

Pandangan Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar putrinya. "Saat itu Paman Itachi sudah meninggal dibunuh oleh Papamu."

 _Onyx_ Sarada melebar. "Ta..tapi kenapa waktu itu Papa ingin membunuh Mama? Aku juga dengar sendiri jika Papa ingin menghancurkan Konoha."

"Alasan itu sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada Papamu secara langsung. Karena yang mengetahui alasan itu hanya Papamu dan Paman Naruto." Jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa Mama tidak coba bertanya?" tanya Sarada menatap heran Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum tipis."Karena Mama tidak ingin membuka luka lama Papamu."

Sarada mengulum senyum mendengar jawaban ibunya. Ia sudah melihat bagaimana Sakura begitu memuja Sasuke. Sarada jadi semakin yakin jika ayahnya memang sangat mencintai ibunya karena ketulusan cinta yang diberikan Sang ibu. Ia sudah tidak lagi merasa kecewa meski gagal mengetahui bagaimana kisah cinta kedua orang tuanya. Baginya mengetahui keduanya saling mencintai dan menjaga satu sama lain sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Hari ini halaman di akademi Konoha sedang dipenuhi oleh para murid angkatan terakhir yang baru saja melaksanakan upacara kelulusan. Diantara murid-murid itu salah satunya termasuk putri semata wayang Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura duduk di tempat para lulusan nampak gelisah. Ia berulang kali menatap ke arah tempat duduk para orang tua lulusan, ia hanya melihat ibunya yang melambaikan tangan begitu bersemangat ke arahnya dengan senyum begitu lebar.

Sarada memaksakan senyum diwajahnya dan balas melambaikan tangan. Bukannya dia tidak senang dengan kehadiran ibunya, hanya saja ada yang kurang tanpa ayahnya. Sasuke mendapat misi mendadak pagi ini untuk mengawal _Daimyo_ ke desa sebelah, hanya misi yang mudah dan tidak memakan waktu yang panjang. Tapi tetap saja di hari spesial ini Sarada ingin di damping kedua orang tuanya.

"Lulusan terbaik tahun ini jatuh kepada…"

Semua wajah tak sabar para orang tua murid ingin mengetahui siapa lulusan terbaik tahun ini.

"Uchiha Sarada."

"SHANNARO!" pekik Sakura tanpa sadar mengacungkan tinjunya tinggi-tinggi membuat beberapa orang tua murid yang ada disekitarnya tak bisa menahan tawa.

Sakura langsung duduk kembali dengan tenang dan tertawa canggung. " _Go..gomen…_ "

"Dasar jidat!" celetuk Ino yang duduk disebelahnya, "tapi selamat ya atas prestasi anakmu. Kejeniusannya benar-benar menurun dari Sasuke- _kun_ ya?"

Sai berdehem.

"Oh…ya ampun Sai. Aku memuji Sarada bukan Sasuke- _kun_."

Sakura tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil sahabatnya. Ia kembali melihat ke arah putrinya yang mulai naik ke podium.

"Untuk orang tua dari Uchiha Sarada di harap segera naik ke panggung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Sudah hampir setengah jam ia duduk di dekat batu nisan bertuliskan 'Uchiha Itachi'. Putri Uchiha Sasuke itu kembali mengingat kilasan-kilasan kejadian saat ia pergi ke masa lalu. Termasuk alasan mengapa Itachi membunuh seluruh keluarganya kecuali Sasuke.

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Sarada terkejut sempat menoleh ke arah asal suara itu, tapi setelah tahu siapa sosok itu ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

Hening panjang menyelimuti mereka.

"Seharusnya Papa tidak perlu kemari. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku." Ucap Sarada tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Sudah ia duga jika reaksi putrinya seperti ini. Mirip seperti Sakura yang suka sekali menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

"Aku tadi sudah pergi ke akademi tapi sayangnya datang terlambat. Maaf…"

Sarada masih diam.

"Apa…Papa membenciku?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk itu."

Sarada tertawa perih. "Benarkah? Tapi…Papa bilang aku menyebalkan."

Sasuke mendesah lelah. "Aku pernah kehilangan seluruh keluargaku. Kehilangan Itachi adalah yang terberat, karena aku sempat berpikir jika dia membantai klan Uchiha untuk menghianati desanya tapi ternyata malah sebaliknya." Jeda sejenak, "Dan sejak saat itu aku tidak mempercayai lagi dengan yang namanya ikatan. Tapi ibumu membuatku mempercayai hal itu lagi."

Sarada diam mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sekarang ia paham mengapa Pamannya melakukan itu adalah untuk menghentikan kudeta klan Uchiha terhadap desa.

"Dia meyakinkanku bahwa setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan dia berkata bersedia membantuku untuk mendapatkannya." Lanjutnya dengan senyum tipis. "Aku mengatakan padanya jika dia benar-benar menyebalkan, karena apa yang dikatakan semuanya adalah hal yang mati-matian aku sangkal."

"Jadi karena itu Papa memilih Mama?" tanya Sarada sudah melupakan kekecewaannya pada Sasuke.

"Ya"

Sarada tersenyum lega. Ia tak mengira jika ayahnya yang jarang bersikap romantis bisa mengatakan kata-kata yang begitu dalam. Ia jadi bisa mengetahui sedalam apa ayahnya mencintai ibunya.

Sarada terkekeh kecil mengusap air mata haru yang lolos disudut mata kanannya, membuat Sasuke menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku jadi tidak marah lagi karena Papa sebut 'menyebalkan'."

Belum sempat Sasuke menanggapinya, Sarada sudah memeluknya erat seraya berbisik, "Aku sayang Papa"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan putri semata wayangnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

A/N :

Alhamdulilah satu projek sudah selesai *jingkrak-jingkrak gak jelas :D

Saya juga mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sudah review, fav, dan follow cerita ini yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Saya mau cerita sedikit tentang alasan saya buat fic ini. Terinspirasi dari kehidupan saya pribadi. Saya sering mengeluhkan 'seandainya waktu itu…', sampai akhirnya saya hanya mengahbiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk menyesali itu, bukannya memperbaiki di masa depan.

Maksudnya, tentang masa lalu memang seharusnya tidak perlu kita pusingkan dan sesali berlebihan. Masa lalu itu ada untuk pembelajaran di masa depan agar menjadi lebih baik.

Seperti di _canon_ -nya. Sasuke yang berubah dari pembalas dendam menjadi pelindung desa dari bayangan, dengan mendukung Naruto yang sudah menjadi hokage. Yang dari dia membenci sebuah ikatan, jadi ingin melindungi ikatan itu. Terutama pada istri (Uchiha Sakura) dan so pasti si cantik Uchiha Sarada :-)

Sampai jumpa lagi di fic lainnya… Jaa Na…. Thank You So much all :*


End file.
